A Sticky Situation
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: When a prank goes bad and the Exile and Kavar get stuck together with no apparent way out of it, what will happen? With strange purple skin, food poisoning, truth serums, conjoined wrists, and Revan turned mad scientist, fun times are unavoidable!
1. Good Joke, Bad Timing

**Chapter 1: Good Joke, Bad Timing**

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

**************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


"Well, I guess we're stuck this way until the council can find a way to un-stick us," Kavar sighed as he glared at his and Tyla's conjoined wrists.

_Woah, woah, woah! Back up a bit! This story won't make a bit of sense unless you have some background information first. My name is Tyla Kian Moore, although most people just call me Ty. I'm best friends with Revan and Malak and we're notorious for pulling off absolutely amazing pranks if I do say so myself. Kavar is my master and…well, let's just say this is when things started getting interesting on Dantooine. This whole mess started at the source of all trouble; Revan, Malak, and myself attempting to pull a prank on Bastila with 'attempting' being the operative word._

"No, no, no! It goes here you big, tall idiot!" Revan hissed in frustration, grabbing Malak's hand and jerking the crystal that was in it away from him. Tyla laughed lightly, the noise sounding musical as she watched her two best friends argue. Malak turned around to glare at the shorter Jedi, but Revan held her ground and merely stuck her pink tongue out at him. Malak rolled his eyes and grabbed the crystal out of Revan's hand, placing it in the device that had been set up for the trio's current prank.

Tyla took a moment to look over the device, admiring Revan's brilliance and managing to create the thing as well. Whatever it was, she was glad that she hadn't been there when Revan had built it. It was exceptionally complicated and insane looking. But it certainly was shiny, and the Arkanian Offshoot loved shiny things. In fact, it was so shiny she could see herself in the reflection. Usually her friends' moment of distraction, she took a second to look over herself in typical teenage vanity.

Her pale white skin was smooth and clean, which was a miracle. She usually always had some scratch or wound or something on her from her always getting in trouble or her sparring with Kavar. Her snow white hair was hanging loose around her shoulders and her eyes widened slightly as she realized that her hair had managed to sneak past her notice and grow to a very odd length for her. It was about to go past her chest, and that wasn't something she was used to. She was probably going to have to cut it soon so that it wouldn't get in the way of her Guardian training. Her pale blue eyes were bright with happy mischievousness and she smiled, letting her pouty blue lips curl upwards. If she said so herself, she was a fairly nice looking girl for the mere age of sixteen.

"Ty, are you listening to me?" Revan's voice suddenly broke the teenager out of her revere and Tyla glanced up, her cheek flushing with a light color. Well she had been caught completely zoned out and there was no way to deny that.

"Nope! Not at all!" Tyla laughed, figuring it better to go ahead and admit it than try to cover it up with a lousy excuse. Revan rolled her deep blue eyes and smacked the Offshoot upside the head, ordering to sit down. Laughing once more, Tyla sat down on a nearby plasteel cylinder and looked up at Revan with big expecting eyes.

"Well? Are you going to tell me the plan or just sit there wasting time by smacking around your amazing friend?" Tyla questioned, sticking her tongue out at the older girl. She could see Revan's mock frustration, but the black-haired Jedi chose to ignore it, instead opting to indulge her friend.

"Alright, here is the plan. I already told you that when me and Malak had experimented with different crystals after I finished my awesome machine of awesomnesss – and yes, that is its name – that they each had different effects when their energy was completely charged and then released. It turns out that this specific crystal that we may have jacked from Atris creates and exceptionally sticky and almost impossible to break substance between the first two things it comes into contact with. Even people, as me and Malak discovered the hard way," Revan explained, glancing over at her tall male companion. Malak opened his mouth to say something in what Tyla could only assume was protest, but Revan waved him off.

"So why do we have this thing planted at the archive doors? I mean, I'm all for zapping Atris with this things, but she never leaves the archives. We would have to move this entire dang contraption in there if we were after her," Tyla wondered, thinking more out loud at the thought of sticking Atris to the floors of the archives she so loved. Revan laughed bitterly and Tyla knew why she hadn't really meant the laugh. Atris, Tyla, Revan, and Malak had all been fairly close friends up until a couple of months ago. Then Atris had started acting like a snowy ice queen and had wanted to have nothing to do with trio and Tyla didn't understand why. As far as she knew, nothing had happened to make her start acting that way, but she had accepted the fact that Atris would never be her friend again at this rate.

"As much as fun as it would be to get Atris with this, hitting her would only cause trouble for us. As much as I love trouble, I don't want Atris even more pissed at us. So we're going to hit Bastila with it," Revan explained and Tyla grinned. Bastila was almost as good of a target. Although she loved the younger woman, she was such a killjoy sometimes. She needed to learn to lighten up, although she doubted that would ever happen.

"So I'm assuming that Bastila is already in the archives, and we're just waiting for her to come out?" Tyla asked and Revan nodded, a grin on her face. That answer needed no verbal explanation so she turned back to Malak, making a few last moment adjustments to get the best possible results. Tyla had let her mind wonder when she heard the familiar hiss of a door opening. She snapped her head around to see Bastila, but was instead confused when she saw the familiar form of her master. Revan obviously hadn't taken the time to look at the door because Tyla heard her hiss the word 'now' to Malak. Everything seemed to move to slow motion as Tyla darted forward, enhancing her speed with the Force so that she would have enough time to push Kavar out of the way. She really didn't want him being the next unwitting victim to the trio's latest prank gone wrong.

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately depending on how one looks at it) she wasn't fast enough. Right as she reached out to push Kavar, a blinding light flashed and Tyla felt a sharp, tingling and almost painful sensation around her left wrist. Praying to the Force that she was wrong in her assumption about what had just happened, Tyla looked down at her wrist. Sure enough, her wrist and Kavar's wrist had come in contact at some point, and there was now a thin white substance binding them together.

_I am going to kill that girl!_

Tyla tugged with all her strength, trying to rip her arm away from Kavar's, but that failed epically when a sharp and intense pain ran through her arm. Cursing at her bad luck, she looked away from her evil wrist and saw Revan and Malak looking on at her in confused horror. _Well thanks guys. That really makes me feel better about my chances._

"Excuse me, but what memo did I miss?" Kavar asked suddenly and Tyla looked up at him, wishing she had the chance to hide behind Revan. When Tyla had first become Kavar's apprentice, they had hated each other and had wanted each other dead. Literally. After they had saved each other's lives when she was about eleven, their relationship had turned around and they had become fairly close friends. Kavar was lenient with her and her punishments for pulling stunts like this, but now that he had been accidentally involved, she had a feeling he was going to be pissed or at the very least very unhappy with the notorious trio.

"Revan, please tell me you have an antidote to this thing. You know I'm not one to beg, but I'm begging. And if you don't have one, I'm going to kick your sorry as-" Tyla started to threaten, but a quick glare thrown in her direction from Kavar quickly killed the threat. Revan tried to look serious, but it was obvious that now she had seen that nobody has suffered any bodily injury, she was finding the entire situation quite amusing. That only made Tyla want to have the chance to kill her more. What a great best friend she was.

"Actually, now that I think about it…" Revan started but Kavar quickly cut her off.

"Revan, explain what you were trying to do before anything else. That'll let me know whether or not I need to let Tyla kill you when this problem gets solved," He replied quickly, arching an eyebrow at Revan. Despite the threat, the black haired girl was still trying and failing to stifle laughs. She forced herself to take a deep breath before continuing, still barely failing to keep a straight face as she explained the situation.

"Well, we were attempting to pull a prank on Bastila because we knew that she was in the archives and she needs to lighten up and she never does so I thought we should make her and things didn't quite go as planned because instead of her coming out you did and instead of Tyla telling me what was happening she ran and tried to push you out of the way and the crystal went off because it was too late to stop anything and as for an antidote like you mentioned before well…no," Revan explained quickly all in one breath, small giggles of laughter escaping her once every few words. Finally giving up, she clamped her hand over her mouth, silently grinning at the master and apprentice's misfortune. However, the explanation only caused anger to build up within Tyla.

"What? You were going to pull a prank on Bastila that stuck her to the floor for Force knows how long and you didn't think about the fact that you might need the antidote in case something went wrong?" Tyla hissed, her frustration and anger becoming very real and volatile. There had to be some way out of this mess! She refused to believe that she was going to be stuck to her master by the wrist for the rest of her bloody life!

"Me and Mal thought that it would just…wear off?" Revan supplied in what she must have thought was a helpful fashion while shrugging her shoulders, an open grin on her face. Tyla snarled in frustration and tried to charge at her best friend, but her brand new wrist buddy stopped her from going anywhere. He jerked her back with all his strength and she stumbled backwards, falling against his chest. Color flushed her pale cheeks as she felt his solid chest against her back and she quickly scrambled back up, trying to make the heat leave her cheeks. Why in the world had she blushed at something simple like that? That was weird…

"Come on Ty. We should go talk to the Council. They may know a way out of this. I'm sure this isn't the first time some irresponsible Padawan has caused trouble with lightsaber crystal experiments," Kavar muttered, his voice unusually subdued. Tyla looked up at him and tilted her head, trying to figure out what was wrong. He was always strong and confident in everything he did. She had never seen him like this before. Kavar looked at her face for a moment and time seemed to slow once more as their eyes met. It wasn't like before though. It was more uncomfortable, but in a nice way.

Revan snickered and the sound forced reality to slam back into the teenager, making her jerk in surprise. The moment was lost and she looked down, more color running to her face. What in the world was going on with her?

"Uh, yeah. I guess you're right," Tyla replied softly, keeping her gaze on the ground. Maybe this weirdness was a side effect of the crystal discharge. She couldn't know for sure, but that was the only thing she could think of. Unless she was still suffering side effects of what had happened at the bar…color flushed her entire face and she knew she was as red as a Lethan Twi'lek. Oh no, she was not letting her mind go back to _that_. Thinking about that evil night would just make all of this that much more awkward.

Kavar began to drag an unwilling Tyla away from the site of the accident and the last thing Tyla heard from her friend on that day was the sound of her laughter and her muttering the words, "Oh, this shall be fun indeed."

"So let's get this straight. You, Revan, and Malak tried to pull yet another prank and it failed like they usually do. Now you can't get separated because Revan didn't think to get an antidote first and you yourself have no clue what to do. Is that was basically happened, Padawan Moore?" Zhar questioned, peering at the teenager quizzically. She was sure that Zhar wasn't trying to intimidate her into answering, but it sure was working. That glare of his paired with the uncomfortable feeling from before was making this entire meeting royally suck. Especially with the fact that Vrook and Atris were giving her death glares of evil nonsense. Those two really didn't like her whatsoever, and she still didn't know what she had done to earn their hate. She really didn't.

"Yes master," She muttered feebly, hating herself for sounding so pathetic. If Revan was there, she would have smacked her upside the head for sounding so submissive. Despite all of Revan's flaws, she did do a good job of keeping Tyla confident and ready to act, no matter the situation. Vrook sighed and opened his big mouth to say something that was no doubt unnecessarily scathing, but he was cut off by the calm voice of Master Vandar.

"Do not worry about it Padawan. We are sure this will be solved in a small matter of time. Do not let your feelings run away with you. If you will please return with master Kavar to his quarters, we will call you when we have an answer for you," Vandar explained, smiling softly at the Offshoot. She smiled weakly in response but didn't get a chance to say anything as Kavar roughly jerked her out of her thoughts and out of the council chambers. Okay, that was the last straw. Just because he was her master and she was stuck to his wrist and it was technically her fault didn't mean he had to be a complete and total jerk to her. He had barely said two words to her since they had started their walk to the council and now he was acting like she didn't exist whatsoever.

"Slow down you prick. I like to walk around the academy, not try to Force run through everything," Tyla muttered. Okay, so maybe it wasn't her best comeback, but at least it was something. What she was not expecting was for Kavar to turn down into a rather shadowy hall and pin her against the wall roughly. Because of their current medical mystery condition, Kavar had pinned her hand with his above her head, making her feel even more exposed than she normally would have in this situation. Kavar leaned in close to her, his eyes burning with an emotion she couldn't quite figure out. The close proximity made her entire face turned incredibly red again as her mind was jerked back to the night at the bar.

"_Don't tempt me."_

"_Haven't I already?" _

"_Do you really want to know how much?" _

"_I think I can figure it out."_

Tyla shook the memory out of her head, forcing herself to focus back in on Kavar's handsome face. Today had started off pretty great. Now it was just frustrating, weird, and above everything else, awkward.

"Don't tell me what to do little girl. This entire situation is your fault," Kavar hissed and Tyla felt the words like a slap to the face. Kavar was usually never this angry at her, and he never blamed her for something if it obviously hadn't been her fault. Something was wrong with him, that much was plain as day to the Padawan. He was being far too silent and tense on edge for everything to be fine. But she was tired of him taking it out on her.

"Now listen here buddy. I haven't done anything wrong! I tried to help you, if you remember correctly. I wasn't the one who started this stupid prank or even had any part in setting it up. I'm as much as an innocent bystander who got caught in the crossfire as you are!" Tyla hissed, her passion slipping into her voice and she argued lowly with her master. Kavar glared at her for a few seconds more, but then suddenly the inner fire that was fueling him on seemed to die. He sighed softly, his breath tickling her skin and sending a shiver up her spine.

"You're right. I'm sorry Ty. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm just…worried," Kavar explained, his voice trailing off softly at the end. Tyla sighed as well and looked up at him, brushing a stray piece of hair away from his face. She hadn't realized how personal the seemingly simple act was until he looked at her in surprise and she flushed red once more. Her hand was right there on his face, cupping his cheek in a _very non_ master and Padawan way, and yet she couldn't bring herself to move away.

"Uhm, don't worry about. I'm sure the council can figure something out. They're smart. Most of the time," Tyla laughed weakly, trying to change the subject as she fought to get the will to move her hand. Once she did, she jerked her free hand away from his face. Kavar shrugged and straightened up, releasing her stuck hand from the wall, although it was still stuck to him.

"Hopefully. I guess we're stuck this way until the council can figure out a way to un-stick us," Kavar sighed as he glared at his and Tyla's conjoined wrists. Tyla coughed awkwardly, still not quite sure why all of this weird…weirdness was happening right now. It certainly wasn't the best time for it, that was sure.

"So…should we go to your room now?" Tyla asked and then immediately cursed herself. Oh yeah, that hadn't sounded awkward at all. Kavar seemed to realize the awkwardness of the statement as well, but he reacted better to it than expected. He merely shook himself gently and continued walking like before, albeit at a much slower pace for Tyla's sake. When they finally reached his room, Kavar opened the door with his pass codes and they both stepped inside.

Despite how familiar the room was to her, Tyla couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable. She had been in this room more times than she could count for any number of reasons and she had never once felt uncomfortable here before. But for some reason she felt very uncomfortable at the moment right now. Maybe it had to do with the fact she knew that she couldn't just leave the room if she wanted to, but she didn't think it was that. In fact, she knew it wasn't that. But the actual reason was escaping her by just a little tiny bit…

"Ty," Kavar's voice caught the Offshoot's attention and she turned around to look at him and squeaked loudly when she did so. Kavar's face was right there in front of her and she had practically bumped noses with him when she had turned around. Her face flushed once more and she cursed herself, wondering what had possessed her lately. She had never been easily embarrassed before, and yet now she was acting like a thirteen year old girl around her first crush. Force, what was wrong with her?

"What is it?" Tyla responded, trying to keep her voice steady. She did a fairly good job, although she herself could still detect the small waiver she couldn't quite cover up. _Get a hold of yourself woman! Stop acting like some giggling idiot! You don't even have a reason to be acting like this! _Kavar rested his free hand on her shoulder and the contact practically sent an electric shock through her. Okay, this had gone on long enough. What was happening here?

"I just wanted to apologize for my random outburst back there. I should have had better control than that. I can usually keep tighter control over my emotions than that," Kavar apologized and Tyla smiled softly. At least this was something she could handle normally. She highly doubted anything would go horribly wrong in a simple conversation like this one.

"It's fine Kavar. I understand that being in a situation like this sucks. I now know from personal experience. Besides, I'm probably the last person you want to be stuck to," Tyla laughed, feeling a bit more normal than she had ever since this started. Kavar rolled his eyes subtly and she couldn't quite make out the words that he said after the movement. She leaned up a little closer to him, trying to hear him better.

The second she made the movement closer to him though, she knew that it had been a bad idea. Her mouth was mere centimeters away from his and she could feel her heart skip a beat at the sudden closeness. Her breathing stuttered and her head felt light and dizzy as she felt his eyes burning into her. She was completely powerless under his gaze and she couldn't honestly bring her to think that that fact bothered her. Kavar moved slightly closer to her and she felt her entire body tense in completely inappropriate anticipation when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The sudden and sharp sound made both Jedi jump in surprise, falling away from each other as much as possible with their current situation. Tyla ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to calm her breathing as Kavar coughed awkwardly.

"C-come in," He stuttered and Tyla snapped her attention over to him. Since he never stuttered, she could only assume the little moment from before had affected him at least a little. She couldn't be sure if it was as bad as her moment had been, but it might have been with how he was acting. That man _never_ let any situation affect him physically. The door slid open to reveal a young female Padawan.

"Master Kavar, Padawan Moore, the council has summoned you," She explained formally, bowing her head. Tyla could see her brow arch in surprise when she spotted their connected wrists. Well that wasn't good. Now that one person knew, everybody in the entire academy was going to know within hours.

"Thank you. We'll head there immediately," Kavar responded, his voice stronger than before. There was still a slight stutter in it, but Tyla figured she was the only one close enough to him to actually recognize that it was there. If he had managed to compose himself so quickly, she better as well. She didn't want anybody even thinking something weird had happened. That would just cause too much uncomfortableness that she wasn't ready for yet.

"Are you ready Ty?" Kavar questioned, peering at the teenager. His look lacked the intensity from before, but there was still something in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yeah, let's go," Tyla replied confidently. Or at least she hoped she sounded confident. She was fairly sure she didn't, but one could hope. Kavar pulled the Offshoot off the bed gently and she managed to keep her balance this time and not fall over. Tyla tried to keep her mind blank as they followed the young Padawan back to the council chambers, but she knew it wasn't working very well. Her emotions were everywhere and her thoughts kept focusing back in on the incident that had almost just occurred. She refused to call it an almost kiss. That was just far too…bad right now.

She didn't have much time to think though, for as soon as Kavar and herself entered the council's view, Vrook delivered the bittersweet news.

"The council will not separate you two at this time."

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Kian Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's redone personality and last name belong to Shadows of the Storm and Aurali Adrics. _

A Sticky Situation © Shadows of the Storm.


	2. Well The, This Should Be Interesting

**Chapter 2: Well Then, This Should Be Fun**

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

******************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


Tyla and Kavar looked over at each other, shock clearly expressed in both of their blue eyes. This couldn't be right. The council didn't just give up like that. They had never once just decided they couldn't do something. That just wasn't like the council. Especially Vrook. He always had to prove that he was the best at everything he did and that nothing could stop him. So why was the council saying they weren't going to do anything this time around?

"Wait, what? You aren't going to separate us?" Kavar question, practically bristling at the thought. Tyla personally agreed with her master. What was the council thinking? Having a master and Padawan duo stuck together at the wrist was bound to end bad in one way or another! Plus the fact that the council just loved sending them out together on super important missions. What were they going to do without their top team?

"They are circumstances behind this that we need to examine first before we make any action. If you can work this out by yourself or with Padawan Revan's help, that would be preferable. The council does not want to get involved unless it because an absolute necessity," Dorak explained calmly, his dark green gaze sweeping across both Kavar and Tyla. Tyla stepped forward without thinking, accidentally knocking Kavar into her as she moved him forward.

"Screw your circumstances! I want out of this situation! Now!" Tyla hissed, holding up her conjoined wrist. She was perfectly capable of being patient and calm when it was needed, but right now was not that time. It was not that time whatsoever. With all the recent weirdness happening between her and Kavar plus the memory of the bar hanging over both of their heads, being stuck together was the last thing either of them needed. That much was as plain as day to her at least, but the council didn't seem to quite realize that fact.

"Padawan Moore, keep your emotions under control!" Vrook practically snarled, glaring at her viciously. Before Tyla could respond with a scathing remark of her own, Kavar spoke up.

"She's perfectly right to be angry. She has every right in the universe actually. This isn't her fault and she only got caught in this situation because she was trying to help me. It's not fair to her that she suffered the side effects because Revan can't control her own pranks," Kavar stated quickly, standing up for his Padawan. Tyla looked up at him and smiled in pleasant surprise, glad that Kavar had been willing to take her stand on this. Although he was stuck in the same situation, so that might have had something to do with it. Kavar threw a quick charming smile in her direction before looking back up at the council, and Tyla felt a small tingle run through her when she saw the look. Oh no. This wasn't starting again. She refused to deal with this right now while she was arguing with the council.

"Both of you, calm down. We are not saying that this problem won't be solved. It will be fixed in time, but we have our reasons for not doing it right at this moment. Now please try to continue on until it is fixed as normal. We still expect training and missions to get done, despite this situation. Padawan Tyla, think of it as a test for your Knighthood," Vandar explained in his ever calming voice. His words did help soothe the burning inside of her, but Tyla still disagreed with the council's decision. Why did they always want to wait on every single thing they did? One day they were going to wait too long and they were going to lose everything at this rate.

"Kavar, since it would not be appropriate for you to sleep in the Padawan quarters with the rest of Tyla's peers, she will be sleeping in your room until this problem is rectified. If you do choose to continue lightsaber sparring during this time, do not push yourself more than is actually needed. Use the training sabers instead of full power like you two often do. As for more...personal matter such as changing and showers, we are sure you two are capable of handling that like mature adults. Is that understood?" Zhar questioned, and both Tyla and Kavar nodded their head in resignation. It didn't look like they were going to be winning this battle anytime soon.

"Good. We will speak to Padawans Revan and Malak to see if they can shine any light on the situation. If we do end up finding an antidote for this situation, you will be notified," Vandar explained, something akin to a mysterious twinkle in eyes. Before Tyla could say something about the fact that he hadn't added an 'immediately' to the end of that sentence, Kavar had already give the council a stiff bow and was walking out of the room. Tyla was once more dragged after him, trying to keep up with his large strides. And now it seemed they were back to square one. Kavar was going to start ignoring her and then she would snap at him and then they would end up in another awkward situation. Fantastic. That sounded like _so_ much fun!

"Are you there? Where art thou my dearest Tyla? We art thou?" Revan's voice called out suddenly, causing Tyla to nearly jump out of her skin at the unexpected mind contact. Great. Now there was another voice in her head. Would she never be alone?

"I'm alive. Barely. What are you doing in my head?" Tyla sighed, giving up on life. Life was never normal around her. Besides the fact that she was training to be a Jedi, she heard random people's voices in her head, two members of the council had it out to get her, her master was the envy of almost every girl at the enclave, and now she was stuck to said master. When had she become fate's number one puppet?

"You've been gone for awhile and I can't get anything from my bond with you. So I figured I would check up on you," Revan explained, and Tyla could almost see her friend shrugging nonchalantly. Of course Revan decided to just check up on her _through her mind_. Nah, she couldn't act like a normal person for once in her life and just walk up to her and ask if she was okay. She had to ask her though telepathy. That just made everything Tyla had been thinking earlier official. Her life was entirely screwed up.

"Well life sucks right now. How about that? The council isn't going to unstick me and Kavar," Tyla mentally sighed although she shook her head physically. She wished she could get into the hive mind the council seemed to have for just five minutes to see what they thought. She would probably be permanently scarred and go into a coma after she did so, but she just wanted one sneak peak.

"Really? Wow. That sucks kid. I'm sorry," Revan laughed, conveniently forgetting that it was her fault that Tyla was stuck in this situation in the first place. The Offshoot was about to go off on a rant on Revan, but the words died in her throat. What would be the point? What happened had happened and nothing was going to change it. She was just going to have to deal with the situation with calm and poise.

Frack, she sounded like a Jedi.

Choosing to ignore Revan for the time being, Tyla took a moment to look around at her surroundings. She had just been mindlessly following Kavar for the past however long they had been walking, but now she was curious as to where they had gone. The walk to his room didn't take that long, but maybe everything had happened a bit faster than she had thought and the conversation in her head had distracted her.

_You really are going insane Ty._

The sound of loud laughter broke out and Tyla turned her head as far as she could, scowling when she saw her blonde friend Talvon doubled over and laughing hysterically. Their other friend Xaset was standing with him, and even he was laughing despite his usual calm demeanor.

"Oh go ahead guys. Laugh it up. I will beat your sorry selves when I get unstuck," Tyla threatened, glaring at the two of them. Xaset had the decency to at least try to stifle his laughter, but Talvon lacked any tact whatsoever. He continued laughing, only pausing to look up and wink at Tyla's misfortune. Tyla rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kavar. She had managed to catch up with him one way or another, although she wasn't sure right now was a good time to be beside him. The council's decision had not set well with him and there was no way to deny that. Still, there was something else wrong with him that Tyla still couldn't find a way to identify.

"Kavar, are you going to talk to me? You are stuck with me. You can't exactly just avoid me," Tyla said suddenly, surprising even herself. Kavar looked down at her with a sigh and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry. This entire situation has just sucked ever since it started. Let's try to think of something else, okay?" Kavar suggested, stopping outside of his door. Tyla paused for a moment and lifted her free hand to her face, silently stroking her invisible beard. The action brought a smile to Kavar's face and Tyla smiled in return, glad to see that she was still capable of making him brighten in the face of situations like this.

"Well sparring is pretty much out of the question. There's no way either of us are going to be able to fight in a state like this," Tyla thought out loud, letting her mind wonder back to her precious lightsabers. She had built both of them under Kavar's watchful eye and she loved them both so much. The glowing blue and purple blades brought comfort to her even in the most stressful of times.

"Well the way I usually relax is very much not possible right now as well," Kavar mumbled more to himself than to the Padawan in front of him. Tyla tilted her head the words, not quite sure what he was talking about. As far as she knew, they both blew off steam in the same way. If he wasn't talking about sparring, then what was he talking about? Kavar seemed to sense the question on her lips and answered before she had a chance to open her mouth. "When I'm stressed I usually just take a hot shower." Tyla's face flushed deep crimson red at the words, her mind already off and imagining that situation. _No, no, no! Get your mind out of the gutter woman! There are more important things to focus on right now! You do not have time to imagine – stop!_

"Uhm...y-you're right. W-we can't do t-that," Tyla stuttered, more heat rushing to her cheeks. Now her brain was imaging very un-Jedi things and she couldn't get it to stop. This _must_ have been an after effect of the bar or the crystal discharge. There was _no_ way she was feeling these things completely on her own. No way at all. She refused to believe that she might even be thinking this.

"So no showering and no sparring. What else can we do?" Kavar questioned and Tyla shrugged. She honestly had no idea. If they weren't on a mission or sparring, they really weren't doing anything. They were friends and they did spend time just talking, but right now felt like just too awkward of a situation to just talk. Especially with the weirdness that was going on between the two of them at the moment.

"I really don't know. Most of what we do requires both of our hands being available," Tyla's word trailed off as she realized just how that had sounded. _Way to go. You're so fan-freaking-tastic at making every situation more awkward than it needs to be. _

"You do realize just how bad that sounds, don't you?" Kavar laughed and Tyla rolled her eyes. At least things were starting to lighten up despite everything that was happening. Maybe there still was some hope they would get out of this one way or another without killing each other with awkwardness.

"Shut up," Tyla replied lowly, sticking her tongue out at him. Kavar rolled his eyes at her and opened his mouth to say something before his eyes lit up with an idea. Tyla tilted her head at him, trying to figure out what his plan was. When his eyes lit up like that, it typically spelt disaster for her. Her master just loved tormenting his poor little Padawan.

"I think I may know something we can do. You're not going to like it though," He said suddenly, pulling her into his room. Tyla squeaked in surprise but followed Kavar inside of his room, taking a moment to look around. She knew she had been in here earlier, but now she wasn't so concerned as she had been. Now that she knew that she wasn't going to be separated from Kavar anytime soon, her mind wasn't filled with that thought. No, right now she was more concerned about whatever it was that Kavar was planning. Shaking her head, she focused on her surroundings and tried to take everything in again. She was going to have to memorize the quarters if she was going to be stuck here for awhile.

Kavar's quarters were simple enough, although far larger than the room she shared with Revan. He had a basic office-like room that was the main room, with a fairly nice bedroom that branched off of that. Then there was a decent sized refresher that branched off of the bedroom. It wasn't complicated, but that didn't mean she wanted to stay here any longer.

She wasn't allowed to think anymore as Kavar sat down on a plushy couch he had in his main room, forcing Tyla to sit down next to him. She fell backwards and glared at him, but he seemed to ignore the look. Instead, he turned in his seat so that he was facing her. There was a serious expression on his face and Tyla was not looking forward to this at all. She hated it whenever he got that look on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" Tyla sighed, using her free hand to run a hand through her hair. She didn't want to be here right now, and she was going to kill Revan when she got unstuck. This was so ridiculous on so many levels.

"Look, this is going to be a very awkward conversation, and I know this isn't something that either one of us wants to do. However, it needs to be done. So just bear with me through this, alright?" Kavar questioned and Tyla sighed again. It wasn't really like she had a choice in the matter. At her unspoken agreement, Kavar continued.

"We need to discuss these personal matters the council spoke of," He explained and Tyla winced.

_Well then, this should be interesting. _

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Kian Moore belongs to me. Kavar's redone personality and last name belong to me. _

A Sticky Situation © Shadows of the Storm.


	3. Awkward Conversations

**Chapter 3: Awkward Conversations**

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_This chapter has been edited from the original._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tyla shook her head as Kavar said the words, already knowing that this conversation was going to lead her to a conversation that she didn't want to get near. In fact, this conversation was going to lead to a place she wanted to be as far away from as possible. She wasn't stupid. Those 'personal matters' that the council had been talking about were clear enough to her, and she didn't want to broach the subject. That would take their relationship to a whole new level of awkward that they would never recover from. It wasn't even that she was uncomfortable with her body despite her naturally conservative nature when it came to sexual things. She just didn't want to come near this subject when she still had memories of the bar floating in her head and she literally could not escape from Kavar if she needed to.

"_Hmm, somebody's excited." _

"_You have no idea."_

Heat flushed Tyla's cheeks as the memory came to the front of her mind without her trying. She knew that she had been egging him on that night. She just hadn't thought he would have responded to her so…intensely. Not that she had really minded it that much…

_No Ty! Bad thoughts! Very bad thoughts! You did not enjoy what happened that night. Even when he pinned you to the table. Is that understood?_

Her brain was growling at her, but not even the teenager could convince herself of that big of a lie. She had _loved_ it when Kavar had pinned her down, and she didn't know why. That was probably one of the biggest reasons that night was bothering her. She just didn't know why she had liked everything that had happened. That was bothering her. Sure, she had met gorgeous people that night. Jadowyn for one, although she felt bad for lying to him about her being a Jedi and all. And then there was mysterious little Shayne. He had certainly been interesting, although he had left in a hurry. She wondered why that was…

"Hello? Come back to Dantooine Ty. You're needed here," Kavar's voice broke the teenager out of her wondering thoughts and she shook her head in surprise. She really needed to stop getting distracted so easily. It couldn't be good for her health. Sighing, she ran her free hand down her chin in a desperate attempt to make herself focus. She was a sixteen year old Jedi Padawan. She could certainly handle one little awkward conversation. She was perfectly mature enough to treat the conversation seriously and not run away from it like a child would.

…Aw, who was she kidding? If she could have, she would have been to Korriban by now to escape this conversation.

"Error 2981. Tyla Kian Moore is no longer in service. Message not delivered. We are sorry for any inconvenience," Tyla replied in a monotone voice, already prepared to dodge the expected slap upside the head. Kavar didn't disappoint and she grinned in a cheeky manner when she dodged him, trying to distract him from this current line of questioning. Was it too much to ask to just have a normal day for once? A plain old, normal, uneventful day?

Then again, she was best friends with a crazy psychopath named Revan and was training to be a Jedi. Situations like this were normal for her. Cursing her luck, Tyla dropped her cheesy grin and looked at Kavar somberly.

"Okay, I'll be serious now. What do we need to discuss?" Tyla asked and then it was Kavar's turn to sigh. She tilted her head at him and he smiled at her weakly. She knew that he was frustrated with the situation. He might even be more frustrated than she was. Here he was, a powerful and respected Jedi master and he was stuck to his crazy Padawan because said crazy Padawan had even crazier friends. She really was glad that he hadn't decided to just kill her simply because of Revan.

"Obviously, everybody has certain bodily needs that need to be taken care of. And no, I don't mean sex, so don't say anything," Kavar quickly clarified, causing another blush to appear on the teenager's face. She hadn't been thinking that at all! What did he think she was thinking about if that was the first thing he thought that she would think of? She was not some horny, hormonal teenage girl!

"I know that! You're talking about what the council mentioned. Showers and changing and other bodily things like that," Tyla replied indignantly, sticking her tongue out at him. Kavar rolled his eyes at her and she glowered at him, a pout on her full lips. Little jerk. Why did she have to be so loyal to him and his friend? Sometimes she just wanted to hit him. She did notice though that Kavar seemed to wince when she mentioned what the council had said. That was odd. Either he was really not looking forward to dealing with her or it was something else. Oddly enough, the thought that he might not _want_ to see her in the shower bothered her.

_Stop it! You know where this line of thinking goes!_

Tyla blushed once more at the thought. Her brain was completely right. Why would she feel hurt if he didn't want to? She should be glad that he didn't. After all, he was her master and her friend, not to mention her senior by eight years. It really wouldn't be appropriate for anything to happen between them. Despite her advanced maturity and her adult looks, she was still a sixteen year old. Surely he wouldn't be attracted to her anyway. Right? Surely that was true. If anything, he was going to be attracted to someone closer to his age, like Vash or Atris.

The thought of him with either of them sent a spike of some violent emotion through her and Tyla clenched her hands to try to control it. That wasn't very Jedi-like at all. She didn't know what that emotion was, but she didn't like it. Just the thought of Atris getting her hands all over Kavar drove her up the wall, and she knew that Atris had been attracted to him at some point in time. Atris was five years older than her, and had told her before that she had liked him. She had felt that same spike of anger back then too. Almost like she was je…al…ous…

No. There was no way. She couldn't possibly be _jealous_ of the thought of Kavar involved with someone. That would be stupid. He was her master and her friend, but nothing else. She had no right to be jealous if he was romantically involved with someone. It's not like she herself had a claim over him or anything. Although she had to admit the thought of having a claim over him was a rather nice thought indeed…Shaking the thought away with a blush on her face, the teenager bit her lip. She really needed to get these thoughts out of her head. She couldn't possibly be attracted to him in any sort of way that wasn't platonic. That would just be crazy.

A hand softly touched her shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin at the unexpected physical contact. She looked up to see Kavar's head tilted to the side as he looked at her, concern easy to see on his handsome face. The fact that he was obviously concerned about her made her very happy and she bit her lip harder. Okay. So maybe it was a slight possibility that she was attracted to him. Maybe. There was a small chance that she might. She had thought the same thing after the bar incident, but nothing had come from that. So if she ignored it again, it should go away again. Right?

"Ty, come back. You're zoning out more and more these days. Are you sure you're okay?" Kavar asked, touching her forehead gently. The contact made her blush lightly and she shook her head, batting his hand away from her. The last thing she needed right now was physical contact from him. If what she had just thought really was true, the best thing for her right now was just to stay away from being in physical contact with him as much as possible and keep acting like just his friend. But then again that was also mildly impossibly since she was stuck to him at the wrist. Mentally growling in frustration, she wished she could slam her head into a wall. Why was this all coming out now? Why couldn't she have figured this out when she _hadn't _been stuck to him and could run away from him as much as was necessary?

"I'm fine Kavar. Don't worry about it. Are you sure we need to discuss these personal things now? Surely we aren't going to be stuck much longer. I'm sure Rev and Malak are working on an antidote right now and we'll be out of this situation by tomorrow morning," Tyla replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. She really hoped Revan was working on getting her unstuck. Revan wouldn't want her stuck to anyone for longer than necessary, unless she had meant for all of this to happen? Nah, that couldn't be right. Why would Revan want this to happen? Surely she had known that if she had been stuck to Kavar some of these emotions Tyla herself had for him would come out. There was no way Revan knew about those emotions anyway. Unless she did, and that was the entire point of this…

No. That couldn't be possible. Revan hadn't been trying to hit Kavar and her with the device. She had specifically said that she had been trying to hit Bastila. She wouldn't subject her best friend to torture like this. Wait, actually she would. This was Revan she was thinking about. Revan was insane. Still, the entire line of thinking had to be null and void. There was no way Revan had known about her feelings. _She_ hadn't even known about her own feelings.

"_Be glad I trust you Rev. I would have hit anybody else that made me wear this."_

"_Even...nah, I won't ask that. You wouldn't get it." _

"_Even who?" _

"_I told you that you wouldn't get it Ty."_

"_I still want to know!" _

"_Really?"_

"_Really!"_

"…_nah." _

"_Revan! Why won't you tell me?" _

"_Because you need to figure this out on your own. I can't tell you this one kid."_

Then again, maybe Revan had known what was going on in her head. If she had known, that would explain all of the laughter and secret looks and unexplainable grins that her best friend had given her whenever Kavar was around. That had to be it. Revan had to know what had been going on! Why that little-

"Good." Kavar's voice broke her out of her vindictive thoughts and she smiled at him weakly. He must have mistaken her look for something else because he looked at her with sympathy. "Trust me, I'm not excited about this. But it's time to get to business." Tyla nodded at him again and clenched her free hand in her lap, desperately trying to keep herself focused.

"Alright. Talk," She nodded, plastering a fake confident smile on her face all over again. Kavar was silent for a moment and he brought up his free hand to the back of his neck, scratching there awkwardly. Tyla took the moment to look at the way he moved, silently admiring every little thing about him. She really needed to stop. This was getting so completely out of hand it was sad.

"Obviously, since we're stuck together, things that we used to do without thinking about twice are going to be a little bit more complicated now. Such things like going to the bathroom, or showering, or changing..." Kavar trailed off, scratching the back of his neck as he realized just how truly awkward this entire situation really was. Tyla growled lowly, her frustration becoming more evident with every passing second.

"No! We are not doing that! Changing is impossible like this anyway! We are not doing this! Can we just pretend that this isn't happening?" Tyla begged, looking at Kavar pathetically. He shook his head at her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Look, I know this sucks. I would kill to not be in this situation right now. But we don't have a choice about this. Now you're going to have to be a man about this Ty," Kavar explained, leaning closer to her so he wouldn't have to raise his voice. Tyla instantly forced herself to back away, not wanting to be any closer to him than what was necessary. Close proximity to Kavar right now was going to be a _very_ bad thing. Fighting to get control of her voice again, Tyla nodded at Kavar weakly and stuttered for a few seconds as she tried to speak.

"I…I understand. I'll uh…try to, uhm, take this seriously. Can you…please…stop t-touching me there?" Tyla blushed, knowing how stupid she sounded. _Come on woman! Get a hold of yourself and grow some balls of steel! You can handle this! It's just Kavar! _

Yeah. Just fantastic, intelligent, sweet, caring, sexy Kavar. No big deal there at all.

Kavar immediately let go of her chin and scooted backwards on the couch, putting a considerable distance between the two. Everything was awkwardly silent for a few moments before Tyla coughed quietly, looking down at the side before turning to face him again.

"So…personal matters…I, uh, suppose we should talk about the most obvious one first. Going to the bathroom could get very awkward…" _As if things weren't awkward enough already._ Kavar sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messy it up slightly so it fell into his face again. Tyla bit her lip hard at the sight, desperately trying to keep herself from reaching up and brushing away the hair. She had already seen what kind of a situation that would get her into if she did.

"Yeah, that's definitely the most awkward one. We're just going to have be adults about that and handle that as the situation shifts," Kavar explained and Tyla sighed softly, glad that one thing could be checked off the checklist. At least Kavar was trying to make this a not very painful conversation, so not all hope was lost. She could still escape from this conversation unscathed.

"Next would be…well, a shower I would assume," Kavar muttered quietly, turning his head to the side so he wasn't looking at her. Tyla's cheeks instantly became hot as images and thoughts rushed to the front of her mind, causing her to see and think things that were entirely inappropriate. Showers were just going to be bad territory in general. That was something that had to be avoided at all costs. There was no way she was going to get in a shower while still attached to Kavar.

"No. No showers. I don't care if we're stuck together for a year. I am _not_ taking a shower while we are attached. That would just be wrong on so many levels. Masters aren't supposed to see their Padawans in the shower and vice versa," Tyla protested, her eyes widening slightly as she spoke. This wasn't something she could deal with right now. That just wasn't going to be happening. Kavar opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of whatever it was and closed his mouth for a moment before speaking again.

"Alright, alright. Look, this obviously isn't going to get us anywhere. How about…let's just get some sleep. We might have a clearer head if we think about this after we've had some time to rest. We've had an awfully long day anyway," Kavar shrugged, looking at the Padawan. Tyla nodded slowly at the suggestion, thinking over the possibilities for uncomfortableness. Of course, they would be sleeping in the same bed with each other and they were going to have to be close, but they would be asleep. What was the worst that could happen then?

"Sounds like a good idea," Tyla muttered more to herself than to him. He nodded and glanced where the bedroom was for a quick moment before standing up, dragging his young Padawan with him. The teenager stood awkwardly and tried to keep her balancing, trying to keep herself from falling into him. They slowly approached the room, the heaviness in the air choking her more every step. It was like she was walking to her execution and she had no idea why. Come on, it really couldn't be that bad and she knew it. Yeah, her and Kavar would be in the same bed…which really wasn't that bad…together…and it was time to change her line of thoughts. It wasn't going to end anywhere good, that much she already knew.

She didn't have a lot more time to think when she was pulled into Kavar's bedroom and she couldn't help but stop dead. Tyla looked at the bed in front of her and glanced back over to Kavar, silently wondering what she had gotten herself into. This wasn't going to end well, that much she knew already. That bed seemed a lot smaller than she remembered from when she had seen it last time and having to be in it with Kavar was just..._Keep your bad thoughts to yourself brain._ Shaking her head lightly, Tyla took a deep breath.

"So are we just going to sleep like normal? I mean, it really shouldn't be that bad, right?" She questioned. Kavar nodded but didn't say anything, instead opting to instead walk over to the other side of the bed.

"I suggest you get in first and go over to other side, and then I'll follow you. That seems like the most logical source of action," He replied calmly and Tyla mentally wondered how in the world he could be so calm when they were dealing with a situation like this. She knew that there was no way in the world she was comfortable, and she probably wouldn't be comfortable again until she was safely separated from Kavar's wrist and she could put this entire experience behind her and never have to think about it again. Following Kavar's advice, Tyla crawled into the bed, trying not to think about the fact that her current position gave him a perfect few of her rear end. Heat flushed her pale cheeks quickly, but she pushed aside the thought and continued until she was on the far side of the bed. Kavar quickly followed her and they both laid down, trying to figure out what was going to be the best position. Her first thought was to try to lay down so that she wasn't facing him, but that didn't work because of the awkward and slightly painful position it placed one of them in. She could lay down on her back if he did, but that didn't work either because she could never sleep on her back, and laying on her stomach was out of the question. She always felt squished when she had to lay on her stomach.

"I guess we're just going to have to face each other," Kavar muttered quietly. Tyla blushed slightly again, but quickly tried to cover it up. That wouldn't be so bad. They were going to be asleep anyway. What was the worst thing that could happen? Slowly adjusting so that they were both facing each other, Tyla settled in for a long night and let her eyes drift close, not expecting to fall to sleep so quickly.

_She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. There was no way that this was reality. How did she know she was dreaming? Because there was no way in the world that there would be a gorgeous half naked man above her, sliding his hands up her shirt. But it felt so fantastic she didn't care it was a dream. She wasn't even curious who it was. She was merely enjoying the feeling of having the mystery man's hands sliding up her shirt, everywhere he touched left searing and desiring more. She let her head fall back against the soft pillow behind her and tilted her head, trying to control what she knew was lust and something else pooling in her stomach. Mystery man leaned down and nipped the sensitive skin on her neck, shooting pleasure straight through her and down to her core. She couldn't help but moan softly as he continued teasing the soft skin, leaving marks across her neck and swirling his tongue along the marks to soothe them. Wrapping her arms around him, she dragged her nails down his back slowly, desperately trying to get him closer and to feel more of that delicious friction that was between them._

_Before she could think anymore, her shirt was ripped from her body and fantastically soft lips pressed against hers, kissing her hard and passionately. She instantly returned the heated kiss and tangled a free hand in the man's hair, loving the feeling of their soft hair. She still didn't know who it was, but they seemed absolutely perfect. Bare, muscled body pressed against her feminine form and they seemed to be a perfect fit. Now she was curious as to who was the man above her. He felt fantastic, smelt fantastic, and was quite capable of pleasuring her as she had learned through this dream. Still, she was afraid that if she opened her eyes the dream would end and she would have to go back to normal life. Surely there was nothing wrong with wanting this amazing dream to continue?_

_She didn't really get to think about her situation anymore when those fantastic hands slid down her stomach, causing her to get a familiar flip-flop there. One hand slipped below her pants, caressing her hip slowly and sending more shivers throughout her body. Digging her nails into his shoulder, she kissed the man hard again, still not opening her eyes. She couldn't deny the curiosity that was starting to build up in her though. Another hand slid below her pants but instead went behind her, grasping her butt softly and pressing her closer against his hips. Not able to stand it anymore, she opened her bright blue eyes slowly, already knowing that they had probably grown darker with desire. _

_When her eyes were fully open, she was greeted by familiar blonde hair falling into unmistakable dark blue eyes…_

Tyla jerked awake hard, her heart beating painfully fast and hard in her chest. She swore she could still feel everything she had experienced in her dream, and she was fighting to keep her body's reaction in check. That...that wasn't possible. There was no way she had had a dream like...that...about... Roughly shaking her head to try to clear her mind and convince herself it was impossible, Tyla tried to rush out of the unfamiliar bed she was in. The second a weight pulled at her arm, she remembered everything that had happened the day before, but it was far too late. She fell to the floor, not expecting the large drop from the bed to the floor. The Jedi attached to her wrist fell with her, waking up as he did so. Tyla rolled when she landed, managing to land on her back. Kavar fell on top of her, knocking the breath out of her. Everything stopped for a few seconds as they stared at each other, their eyes wide as Tyla tried to get breath back into her lungs.

"Hey you two...what is going on here?" A very familiar voice questioned loudly. The offshoot looked around Kavar quickly and cursed under her breath as she saw Revan standing in the doorway, a smirk on her lips and her hand on her hips. The younger Padawan was sure that this situation looked bad. After all, the bed covers were messed up, Kavar was laying on top of her and she was trying to get her breath back along with the fact she was sure she had a terrible case of bedhead.

Knowing that she needed to act fast before Revan got any (more) crazy ideas in her head, Tyla gently pushed Kavar back. He got the message instantly and stood up slowly, pulling her up as he did so. He turned to Revan and he looked perfectly calm once more, all signs of whatever emotion had been on his face gone.

"It's nothing Revan. Ty just fell out of bed this morning and jerked me with her on accident. Nothing crazy," He explained easily, the words sounding perfectly natural. How in the world did that man do that? He never seemed to have an issue coming up with an excuse off of the top of his head. Only, that wasn't an excuse. That was the truth. So why was her brain wishing that it _had_ been an excuse?

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, the council sent me to wake you two. They said something developed during the middle of the night and that they need to see you both immediately," She explained. _Yeah, something developed in the middle of the night, that's for sure..._ Forcing herself to focus on something else beside that thought, Tyla nodded at Revan to show that she had understood and that she was distracted as she oftentimes was.

"Thanks Rev. Now shoo," Tyla motioned with her free hand, smiling at her friend. Revan rolled her eyes but didn't budge from her spot in the doorway, proving that she wasn't done yet and she still had something else to say.

"Also, Kyran just got back from his trip with Master Fai. I thought you might was to go say hello to him," Revan continued and Tyla grinned. That was good news indeed! She always missed Kyran when he was out with his master since he was one of her closest friends. She couldn't help but wonder what he would say when he saw her and Kavar stuck together. Oh yeah, she couldn't just take off to go see Kyran. She had to make sure that her new wrist buddy was okay with that as well. At Kavar's look Tyla pouted, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. They had a momentary stare off, but Tyla won as always as Kavar caved under her pathetic stare.

"Fine, fine. You can go see Kyran before we go talk to the council," Kavar sighed with a shake of his head, although the offshoot could see a faint trace of a smile on his lips. Out of all of her friends, Kavar approved of Kyran the most. He didn't get in trouble like Revan or Talvon, and didn't have the temper like Alek. He also tended to bring a sense of reality to Revan's prank plans, which was a good thing in cases when said prankster was trying to think of a way to "accidentally" catch fire to Vrook's room when he was training his poor, poor Padawan Bastila. Overall, Kyran was a great guy.

"Yay! Let's go!" Tyla exclaimed happily, causing Revan to laugh lightly.

"He's heading towards the archive at the moment, so you may want to hurry," Revan explained. Tyla needed no more words as she dragged Kavar out of the room, not caring that her hair was probably a mess and completely forgetting about her dream. She dragged Kavar all the way through the halls, ignoring the random looks from the students who hadn't seen them together yesterday. Finally, Tyla spotted her goal.

"Kyran!" She shouted loudly, causing the older teenager to spin around. He didn't get a chance to do anything though as Tyla practically tackled him, hugging him tightly. Kyran laughed as he hugged her back before pulling away, and the younger Padawan couldn't help but look him over.

Kyran was mostly human, but he was part of another race that she could never remember the name of. It started with a N or something. But the mix made him an incredibly attractive guy. His jet black and silky looking hair was fairly long for a guy, falling to his chin. It framed a face that any man would be jealous of since he had such strong and finely chiseled features. His dark eyes were almost as dark as his hair and fit his face perfectly. He was very tan, but his skin was smooth with only a light dusting of facial hair every now and then when he got too lazy to get rid of it. He was broad, but not too much and was muscular from his years of training. He stood taller than her by a good six inches, probably standing somewhere around six feet tall. She only liked him in a platonic way, but he was certainly nice to look at and a fantastic friend. Girls all over the enclave and temple went crazy for him, but he hadn't gone for any of them yet although he could have had anyone he wanted. He said he was waiting, although Tyla didn't know exactly what he was waiting for.

"It's good to see you too, my lovely friend," Kyran laughed, looking over her quickly. Tyla rolled her eyes at the statement, knowing that he didn't mean anything by it. Kyran was a flirt whether he knew it or not. He spotted her wrist and raised an eyebrow in surprise, glancing over at Kavar and then fixing his dark gaze back over on the offshoot. Tyla rolled her eyes and shrugged, simply mouthing the word 'Rev.' Kyran rolled his eyes in return, a grin on his face. That was really all that had to be said to explain her current situation.

"Ty," Kavar mumbled quietly, causing Tyla to look up in surprise. Apparently Kavar had moved closer to quietly speak to her so when her head came up, she wasn't expected be barely a breath away from Kavar's face. She tensed instantly, not quite sure what to do as her heart sped back up and all of the feelings from her dream raced back into her body, making the hallway suddenly very hot.

"Well then, I see that you are two are busy," Kyran coughed, breaking Tyla out of the trance she had been in mere seconds before. She blushed, wondering when that had become such a common occurrence for her. She had never blushed this much before. Tyla mouthed an apology to Kyran who shook it off easily. He must have understood how awkward of a situation this really was for her.

"Yeah, actually. We need to go see the council. They wanted to talk to us about something. I have no idea what though," Tyla explained, trying to keep her voice steady as she tried to recover from her slip up. She needed to be more careful. If she got into another situation like that again, she was pretty sure she would just melt into an embarrassed puddle on the floor and nobody wanted that, especially not her.

"Then you better get going. I don't want to make you late," Kyran replied, pushing Tyla in the council's direction lightly. "Go on, have fun. I'll see you later." Tyla smiled at him brightly, thankful that he wasn't judging her or saying anything about her current situation. That was one of the reasons she loved Kyran so much. He never judged. He just went with the flow of things.

Kavar gently pulled Tyla away from her friend as she waved goodbye and Kyran continued his way to the archive. The young Jedi slowly padded after her master, thoughts wondering through her head. Yesterday Kavar had been just as freaked out as she had been and been very upset and rushing everywhere, and now today he seemed much calmer and in control. She knew that he had always been a calm man, but his behavior today was a complete 180 from yesterday.

It must be one of his special Jedi master powers. The power to remain calm in any given situation no matter what it was. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that ability. Force knew she tended to freak out over the tiniest things even when they weren't important even in the slightest. Then again, she was a teenage girl. There had to be some room for leniency just for that fact by itself. And it was perfectly natural for her to get flustered around her very attractive master, right?

_Keep those thoughts locked away. You know where they lead. Like that evil dream._

Oh yeah. Her brain was actually supplying good ideas for once. It was definitely a good idea to forget about that dream. It had been completely random anyway, and it wasn't like it had meant anything. Besides, that person in that dream could have been anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sure, it looked a lot like him, and had none of Talvon's features, but he was still a possibility. And there was that guy she had met at the bar a couple of weeks back…although he was closer to her age than Kavar was, and the guy in her dream had been a bit older than her. Like…in their twenties…like Kavar was…

"Ty, did you hear anything I just said?" Kavar asked and Tyla jerked in surprise before looking around. Oh, well look at that. They were already at the council chambers. When had that happened? She didn't even remember walking away from Kyran. She really was easily distracted. She was going to walk off a cliff or something one day simply because she would get lost in her own thoughts.

Like she was doing now. _Focus woman!_

"Nope, not a word," Tyla shrugged, grinning at her master cheekily. He rolled his eyes at her but proceeded to repeat everything he had said before, which pretty much consisted of the usual speech that she needed to be respectful to the council even if some of them were inconsiderate pricks and that if she was ever going to become a Jedi Knight that she needed to learn to be respectful-

"-and pay attention," Kavar finished and Tyla blinked. She had totally been paying attention during his talk. It was his fault for giving her the speech so much that she practically had it memorized now. Geez. Always blaming things on her. What a jerk. Why was she attracted to him anyway?

_I'm not attracted to him._

_Yes you are._

_Shush brain, or hormones. Just shush._

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. Let's just get's this finished with already," Tyla muttered, silently wondering to herself what in the world the council could want as Kavar opened the doors that led to their chambers.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Kian Moore belongs to me. Kavar's redone personality and last name belong to me. _

A Sticky Situation © Shadows of the Storm.


	4. Mishaps

**Chapter 4: Mishaps**

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_This chapter has been edited from the original._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

The council chambers were as cool as ever as the master and apprentice walked in, and Tyla couldn't help but glance around. The chambers were, if anything, impressive in a very odd way. They were very open and spacious, and the council sat at the far back, making whoever was entering feel very small as they walked over to them. Ivy and other types of plants crawled up the walls, leaving the entire room with a very earthy feeling, although she had to admit that the people who sat in the room the majority of the time were as far away from down to earth as one could get. The only one Tyla was a fan of was Master Ar'Shaal Fai, Kyran's Togruta master. She was a great woman, and very young for one of the council. She was only a year older than Kavar.

The council as it sat right now consisted of Vrook, Ar'Shaal Fai, Atris, Vandar, Dorak, and Zhar. Vrook was a prick, as everyone knew. Ar'Shaal was awesome, and most of the students if not all of them absolutely loved her. Atris had started off as a fairly good woman, but power seemed to have gone to her head when she became mistress of the archives and had become…well, a not very nice word. Vandar, Dorak, and Zhar were all pretty great, although Dorak could be kind of stuffy on occasion.

All conversation in the room stopped when Tyla and Kavar walked in, instantly making the teenage Padawan wary. That was never a good sign. The council liked to talk about everything, and they were never silent. Gulping quietly, Tyla couldn't help but clench her free hand in nervous worry. She didn't want to talk to the council right now. Not with that evil dream still floating around in her head and making her shiver with every little thing about it that she imagined. Unfortunately, she also knew there was no way in the world Kavar would let her back out of this conversation and that she had to do it. She just really didn't want to at the moment.

Steeling herself the best she could, the Padawan tried to force all thoughts out of her head about what had happened before and instead chose to focus on her more questioning thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder what had come up during the night that was so important that the council had to talk to them first thing in the morning. Maybe Revan had found a cure…? No, that wasn't it. Revan would have told her, or at least she hoped her friend would have had the decency to do that. Maybe the council themselves had found a way to separate them, but she didn't understand why they couldn't have just told them that. She knew it wouldn't be something like a mission, because, well, that answer should be pretty apparent to anybody that saw them. There was no way Kavar and her would manage to get anything done in this strange situation they were in. It was pretty much physically impossible.

"Come in and step forward," Dorak ordered. Tyla nodded her head at the older master as Kavar stepped forward, forcing her to follow him and continue walking into the large room. The council wasted no time in beginning their speech once they were finally inside.

"We understand that you two are currently in a compromising situation, but we still feel that you are the most talented Master and Padawan duo here at the enclave and you work the best together. Therefore, we have an assignment for you that you will leave for as soon as we finish briefing you," Zhar explained quickly. Wait, what? Were they serious? Tyla glanced down at her and Kavar's wrists before looking back up at the council, and she knew there was a dumbstruck expression on her face. Surely they were kidding, right? There was no way they could be serious about this. Tyla couldn't help but risk a glance at Kavar, and she was glad to see her own expression was mirrored on his face. From the echoing silence in the room, she was sure Kavar was thinking the same thing that she was.

"Seriously? You actually are sending us out on a mission while we're stuck like this?" Kavar practically hissed, lifting up their connected wrists. Tyla nodded numbly at his statement, showing her silent agreement with her master. Normally she would speak up about a situation like this, but she was in a state of shock. She knew the council was crazy, but this was a new level even for them.

"Hey, it didn't make much sense to me either at first until they told me the mission," Ar'Shaal shrugged, looking more at Tyla than Kavar. The words broke the teenage Padawan out of her reverie and she couldn't help but smile at the blunt way Master Fai spoke. She really didn't seem to belong on the council, but there was no other person Tyla would rather have there. Ar'Shaal was a woman that everybody knew they could come to, no matter the reason and know they would honestly be listened to and respected. That must have been where Kyran got it from.

"Then what is the mission Sha…Master Fai?" Tyla barely caught her slip up as she almost called Ar'Shaal 'Shaal.' Most of the Padawans called her that. She was such a casual person and hated titles, so she typically preferred to be called by her nickname. Ar'Shaal raised a perfect eyebrow at her before continuing to speak, although Tyla could see the amusement in her eyes.

"It's a diplomatic mission. There have been some mercs here that have been causing some of the settlers some trouble. We finally got them to agree to attend a meeting where we're hoping to settle things with some sort of treaty or compromise. Since you two are the best diplomats and negotiators we have, we decided it would be best to send you two," Ar'Shaal explained. Tyla took in all of the quickly spoken information and nodded at the young master. Well that did make some sort of sense. Both her and Kavar were good diplomats and it was important for Tyla to get experience in that field anyway for when she became a Knight. There was only one problem she could foresee.

"And what if it is a trap and we get attacked? What do we do then?" Kavar questioned, practically reading Tyla's mind. Well then. That was the exact question she was going to ask. Sometimes she realized just how well they knew each other and how similar they were, and that never failed to freak her out. They were far too alike for it to be good.

"That is the most dangerous part of this mission, yes. But we all know that you two are very capable fighters, even in a compromising situation like this," Vandar explained, looking at them both. Tyla sighed in a dramatic fashion, but couldn't help but smile slightly as the old master stroked her ego some. She was one of the best fighters in the Academy. She could even come close to beating Kavar, which no Padawan could boast.

Kavar glanced down at Tyla and she looked back up at him, the same small smirk on her lips. He discreetly rolled his eyes at her, but he got her point. Tyla was always looking for ways to prove herself to the council. They mostly just figured that she was an immature teenager that liked getting into trouble and causing trouble for others. That's why she had been so worried when she was a child that no master would pick her to take her on for Padawan training. None of the masters had taken her seriously and looked past her antics to see that she actually was a good person and a good Jedi.

There was no better example than what had happened when she was nine. Revan had already been picked as a Padawan by Master Kae because she had shown such strong Force potential, but nobody knew what to do with Tyla. She showed aptitude for being a Sentinel because she could be sneaky and had a lot of various skills that usually only Sentinels learned. But she was always looking for a fight and rather strong for her age and gender, so that made her more suited for a Guardian. None of the masters had known what to do with her, so eventually the council had cracked and decided to put her with Kavar as his Padawan.

At that point in time, she had thought they were all crazy. She and Kavar had gotten along when she was younger, but that had stopped pretty much by the time she turned seven and he fifteen. They had practically hated each other then. They couldn't stand to be around each other in the least. So the first two years of her Padawan training had been hell. She struggled to learn anything while Kavar would get easily angered at her. She made practically no progress during the first two years and she was just about to try to convince the council to give her a new master when it had happened.

They had been out on a routine mission when things had gone completely awry. They had saved each other's lives, and that was when they decided to start over and try to change their strained relationship into an actual friendship. Then bam. They had become almost instant friends and had been inseparable ever since. He had been the first Jedi Knight to look past how she acted to see that she had a lot of potential and that she really was skilled. He had stuck up for her when the council had berated her for some stupid stunt and he had become the person she knew she could quite literally count on for anything, no matter how cheesy or corny it sounded. Revan was like a sister to her and Kyran was her best friend, but she was closest to Kavar.

"Alright, alright, we'll go do the mission. When do we leave?" Kavar questioned, looking back at the council. Ar'Shaal smiled at them both before beginning to speak, leaving Vrook with a scowl because his mouth was still hanging open from when he was about to speak.

"You have an hour to prepare. A speeder will be waiting for you outside the enclave doors. The route there has already been programmed into the speeder so you don't have to drive unless you really want to," She explained. Tyla bowed slightly to Ar'Shaal, surprising everyone with the amount of respect she showed the woman. They weren't really used to her acting very Jedi-like after all. Kavar bowed slightly as well before he pulled her out of the chambers and out towards their newly shared room.

Tyla still wasn't very happy with the situation that had been forced on them, but she wouldn't say anything out loud. The council really couldn't be sane if they thought sending them out right now was in their best interests, but she didn't have enough energy to fight with them anymore. She really just wanted this entire mess to be over with, but she doubted that would be happening anytime soon if things continued like how they had been.

"The council…is crazy," Kavar sighed, and Tyla couldn't help but laugh at his words. Well at least she wasn't alone in her thoughts.

"You got that right. We're going to pick up our lightsabers and stuff before we head out, right? Because my sabers are still in my room," Tyla explained. Kavar nodded at her and they started towards her room in companionable silence. Things didn't get awkward until that dream somehow found its way to the front of her thoughts.

A blush instantly colored Tyla's pale cheeks as she remembered the dream in vivid detail and she automatically directed her gaze downwards, not wanting to look at Kavar while she was thinking about that. It just…wasn't right. How in the world even showed up in the first place? That dream was a terrible, evil thing and it needed to die in a small dark hole.

"Hey, Ty, I know that you aren't excited about going out on this mission either. But the sooner we go, we can get back and not have to worry about it anymore," Kavar said suddenly. The Padawan looked up in surprise before realizing that he must have mistaken her look of embarrassment for one of frustration. Well, at least he didn't know what she was currently thinking. Damn her and her hormonal thoughts.

"I know that. I'm just worried that something will go wrong and I don't want either of us to end up hurt," She explained with a small shrug. At least that part of her statement was true. She really was worried about one of them ending up hurt on this mission. Neither of them were at their best because of the situation they were in and she knew that it was putting them both in unnecessary danger.

"Hopefully this won't degenerate into a fight. Now let's stop by your room first to pick up your stuff," Kavar smiled, directing her to her familiar room. A small shiver ran through the Padawan when he smiled at her and she mentally berated herself.

_You're doing a terrible job of forgetting about that dream._

_Oh shut up. _

What in the world was it about this man that drove her up the wall in all the right ways? And how had she been so clueless as to not realize the massive crush she had on him before? It should have been obvious. Every time he smiled at her a shiver ran through her and wave of warmth ran through her. There wasn't a time he touched her that she hadn't felt that familiar knot in her stomach that only happened around him. Add those occurrences to the fact that he was gorgeous, kind to her, believed in her, and she spent every day of her life with him, how had she not noticed before? Then again, maybe it was a good thing. Now that she knew about it, life just seemed to be getting harder and harder for her at every turn.

Tyla had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Kavar had managed to pull her all the way to her door and the only thing that broke her out of her revere was the sound of him knocking. The offshoot quickly shook her head to bring herself back to Dantooine before taking in a deep breathe to try to calm herself. Revan opened the door, her long black hair down for once and not up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes were bright and clear as she tilted her head at them, a small smirk on her lips.

"Aw, it's so lovely to see you two together. What can I do for you?" She laughed, her silky laugh sounding musical. Tyla rolled her eyes at Revan's antics and pushed inside the room, choosing to ignore her friend for now. She hadn't forgiven Revan for what she had done yet. She's sure she would eventually, but not right now. She just didn't have the patience to deal with her right now. Revan followed after the pair, a pout on her lips as she watched Tyla gather up her two lightsabers.

"Not now Rev. We have a job to do. We'll talk later," The last words were said as a threat and Revan must have noticed for she shut her mouth. Well that was a shock. Revan almost never shut up. Maybe she sounded more threatening that she actually felt at the moment. When Tyla's lightsabers were safely strapped onto one side of her belt, which felt highly uncomfortable, the master and Padawan quickly left the room and headed out of the enclave.

The only good part of the situation was that it was really nice outside. The sun was nice, and the wind was like a cool breath of air. Tyla paused for a moment to enjoy the feeling, smiling as the wind brushed her hair back and off of her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment and just stood there, happy to let go of her worries for the moment. She could feel Kavar shift closer to her and she smiled softly again, enjoying the feeling of warmth he gave off. Without really thinking about it, she shifted against him and rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment, life was perfect and she was actually happy. And then she felt Kavar shift slightly and step away from her, and her moment of happiness went up in a poof of smoke. She glanced up at him in surprise, and despite how she tried to deny it, with a little bit of hurt. What had she done wrong to get him to want to move away from her?

Kavar shifted from foot to foot almost uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head, not looking at her. "The position was a bit…personal and I didn't want anybody else sitting out here to get the wrong idea," He explained. She knew he hadn't meant it to be an insult, but she couldn't help but feel like the words had just slapped her in the face. Why did it have to be the wrong idea?

_Come on Ty. You know why it can't be the right idea. You're a Jedi and you aren't supposed to feel things like this. So just deal with it and get over yourself. _

Forcing herself to smile and shrug like it was no big deal, the young woman swallowed awkwardly. "Oh. Alright. That makes sense. We should probably get going," She smiled although she knew the expression didn't reach her eyes. She felt really stupid for getting so hurt over a small comment, but she just couldn't help it. That had really hurt her feelings. Damn hormones making her feel all vulnerable and nonsense. Sometimes, she really hated being a girl.

The serenity of the moment now up in smoke, the two silently walked over to the speeder and Tyla mentally kicked the council when she saw that it was one of the tiny single seat ones that you had to be super close to the person driving if you were behind them. What had they been thinking? They knew they couldn't sit in one of these things comfortably. The council really did hate her. That was the only answer.

"Great. Do you want to be in the front or do you care?" Kavar asked, glancing down at Tyla. The Padawan merely shrugged, not really caring. The route had already been plugged in. Since nobody had to drive, it didn't really matter to her. Maybe she was being a bit pouty because of what he had said, but there was no way she was going to let him know that. Kavar shook his head and pulled her to the speeder, taking the front seat and consequently turning her around in an awkward position. Tyla silently took the seat behind him and leaned back, her back pressed against his. She could hear the speeder start up and she felt the familiar shift as she was lifted into the air before it took off, the sound humming in her ear. Things were silent between the pair for a few minutes, and Tyla was about to take advantage of the moment and take a quick nap.

"So…did you sleep alright last night? You were making some…interesting sounds last night," Kavar suddenly asked, his voice quiet. Tyla jerked in surprise and almost fell of the speeder, barely managing to catch herself. A dark blush showed itself on her face and she coughed several times, trying to buy time so she could figure out something to say to him. How the hell was she supposed to tell him that she had been having a very sexual dream? And about him to make matters worse! There was no way she could say anything. Their relationship would never be the same if she said something.

_But you don't want your relationship to be the same anymore, do you? _

_Shut up hormones._

"Ha. Funny. About that…well. I was just having a rough night. You know? Getting used to sleeping in the same bed with another person…and you know…I'm not used to that. Yeah. That's all. No weird dreams or anything!" Tyla exclaimed. After a few seconds, she grumbled at her own stupidity and could have face palmed. Force, she really was stupid. What was she thinking, mentioning dreams? Now he was going to know that she was lying about something! Kavar was silent for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly. Wonderful.

"Ty, you know that if you ever…have the need to talk about…urges or something like that…you know you can talk to me, right?" He mumbled, his voice barely audible over the wind. Tyla shook her head and blushed darker than before. She couldn't believe that she was having this conversation. She was not having the sex talk with Kavar right now. No, no, no. That was just far too terrible. Before she could really say something about how terrible the entire situation was though, her entire body became alert and she felt that something was incredibly wrong. Not having a moment to explain, Tyla made a quick pray and jerked off of the speeder, sending Kavar tumbling to the ground with her.

She landed hard on her back, knocking the breath out of her even more as Kavar landed roughly on her. She bite her lip as she felt something in her shoulder shift in a place where it shouldn't, but didn't bother to say anything when she saw the round of blaster bolts that flew over them. Well she was glad she hadn't almost gotten them both killed for no reason. Kavar must have sensed it too because he stood up quickly, dragging her with him. Tyla winced in pain and bit her lip harder because of the stress the movement put on her shoulder but didn't say anything. They had far more important concerns at the moment.

Her first reaction was to bring their speeder back because without it, they had no way of getting back. Extending her uninjured arm, Tyla narrowed her eyes and focused on the tendrils of power coming from her. She felt them seek out the machine and wrap around it, forcibly pulling it back towards them. She quickly turned off the engine and moved it behind them, hoping that it wouldn't get destroyed in the fight she was sure to come.

The Padawan had barely managed to pull their ride back when almost a dozen people came out from behind the large rocks that littered the area, all brandishing weapons of some sort. Most of them had blaster pistols or rifles, but she could see that some of them had brought vibroswords as back up weapons. Maybe they hadn't expected a pair of Jedi to be the ones coming through this path. Kavar instantly reached for his lightsabers but paused when he felt Tyla jerk closer to him at the moment. He instead grabbed only one of them, igniting the vibrant blue blade.

Tyla herself knew that she was going to be useless with a weapon at the moment, so instead started building the Force inside of her. She may be a Guardian in training to become a weapon's master, but she was no slouch with the Force either.

"There is no need for this to descend into violence," Kavar's strong voice rang out and Tyla had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was fairly sure that this was going to descend into violence. There was a deep guttural laugh from above her and Tyla looked up quickly, tensing as she saw a rather large man with a sniper rifle. He had dark features and a scraggly beard, and he didn't look overly clean.

"Oh, how predictable Jedi are. Always trying to negotiate even when they know there is no hope for peace. Although," The leader paused, turning his gaze away from Kavar to look at Tyla with a look that made a shudder run through her. "I wasn't expecting such a fine young specimen. Kill the male and bring me the girl," The leader smirked. Tyla's anger instantly flared up at the words as the leader disappeared behind the rock formation. She couldn't tell where he was going, but she could assume that he was planning on leaving so he wouldn't risk getting hurt. Coward.

The men instantly lurched forward and Tyla looked down at the ground, sending telekinetic waves through her and to the ground. The ground began to quake like a small earthquake, knocking most of the men down. The ones that were able to stand were knocked off balance, rendering them helpless for the moment. Tyla was about to start picking them off when Kavar pulled her towards the speeder, aggravating her injured arm even more than before.

"Their leader is taking off!" He called out, hoping on their speeder and starting it up. She clambered on as quickly as possible while he deactivated the autopilot and took manual control. "Keep them off of us!" He ordered. Tyla nodded and shifted uncomfortably, the weird position pulling at her arm. She guessed she would just have to deal with it for now. The speeder suddenly took off at much faster speeds than beforehand, making her shift forward slightly. Tyla managed to catch her and she cussed under her breath as she saw all of the mercs get on their own personal speeders. These guys were obviously much better equipped than she had originally thought.

Despite Kavar being a good driver, having two of them on one speeder was slowing them down and the mercs were rapidly catching up. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Tyla thought of what Revan had always told her. _"You're incredibly strong Ty. You just doubt yourself too much and get far too distracted. Think of something that can help you focus and think of nothing but that. It could be your desire to protect me or prove yourself to the Council. Anything. But if you focus on that, I promise your abilities will increase." _

Without even thinking about it, Tyla knew what she needed to focus on. Her blue eyes snapped open and she stared at one speeder with an intensity she didn't know she had. Without making a single movement, the speeder's engine suddenly stopped and went dead. The rider behind him couldn't stop in time and crashed into the stopped speeder, sending two of their pursuers off into the trees. Switching targets, Tyla flicked her hand at a speeder that was carrying two people and it went spinning out of control, slamming into another one. The two speeders instantly caught fire and the Padawan raised her hands, lifting the burning wreckage into the air. The three men fell to the ground and although she couldn't hear anything, she knew the fall had broken some bones. She then threw the burning wreckage at another set of three speeders, crashing all three of them. With four quick blasts of invisible Force, the other men were sent careening out of the way and into the trees with their comrades.

When Tyla snapped out of her haze, she gasped for breath and looked around. That…was absolutely incredible. She had no idea she was capable of such power. She had figured it was impossible for her to do something like that so easily. Maybe she had just needed the correct motivating factor all along just like Revan had said.

"Did you just see that?" Tyla called out, unable to keep the happy squeak out of her voice. She really should be more concerned with the fact that they were chasing a known criminal at the moment, but she couldn't help but be proud of herself. She had figured she would never be good for anything but fighting with physical force. The speeder eventually came to a slow stop and Tyla glanced around, confused as to why they had stopped.

"He disappeared in the cliffs. I lost track of him," Kavar explained. Tyla cursed, feeling like she had failed somehow even though she knew that was impossible. She hadn't done anything to make them lose track of their target, but she still felt like she had failed by not getting rid of their followers fast enough. Silently cursing herself, she didn't even notice that Kavar had gently pulled her off the speeder after it stopped. She didn't notice anything until he tilted her head up and cupped her cheek, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Ty, it wasn't your fault. Don't think that. And what you did was amazing," He smiled, his voice soft. Tyla blushed at the intimacy of the action but didn't move away, enjoying the closeness. At least she knew that she hadn't been the one to screw up. They stood there like that for a moment until Kavar shifted, pulling at her arm again. All of the pain that she had pushed away because of her adrenaline suddenly hit her like a piece of durasteel and she hissed in pain. Oh yeah, that shoulder had definitely been dislocated at least. Kavar immediately went into overprotective mode and stepped away from her, almost causing her to whimper from the loss of contact.

"What happened? Was it when you fell? Or did I hurt you somehow?" He questioned quickly. Tyla merely shook her head and bite her lip, trying to contain her pain. Who knew that a dislocated shoulder could hurt so badly? Figuring that it was a bad time to keep asking her questions, Kavar stepped away and went to gently touch her shoulder, causing her to wince and whimper again.

"Kavar?" Tyla muttered, looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"I hurt," She whimpered, resting her head against his chest. She could feel Kavar slowly breathe out and his arms wrapped around her, holding her against him. For a moment, Tyla forgot about the pain in her shoulder and simply enjoyed the feeling of him holding her close to him. He smelled nice, even when they had been out in a fight. There was something comforting about having his arms around her. It made her feel safe, like she didn't have to worry about anything else in the world.

Eventually he pulled away from her and looked down at her, an apologetic look on his face. "Alright. I'm going to push it back in place. It's going to hurt." Tyla almost whimpered at the prospect of more pain but swallowed her fear, nodding at him. She was tougher than this. It was just one little shoulder injury. She was sure she would suffer worse at multiple points in her life.

The next few minutes were a blur of pain, although she clearly remembered shouting all sorts of random curses at him and telling him that when she recovered, she would personally choke him to death with his own socks. She wasn't sure why she had said that one at all. When she finally recovered and could see through the haze of pain again, Kavar was smiling at her.

"See? That wasn't so bad," He laughed. Tyla rolled her eyes at him and gingerly moved her shoulder, surprised when she realized that it pretty much didn't hurt anymore. It was still sore, but the throbbing pain was reduced.

"Oh shut up and come on. We have a bad guy to catch."

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Obsidian/Bioware. Tyla Kian Moore, Kyran Zavan, and Ar'Shaal Fai belongs to me. Kavar's redone personality and last name belong to me. _

A Sticky Situation © Shadows of the Storm.


	5. Dangerous Territory

**Chapter 5: Dangerous Territory **

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_This chapter has been edited from the original._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tyla quickly jumped onto the speeder, settling into the driver's seat quite nicely. Now that her shoulder was no longer killing her, she was in quite a good mood. Sure, the criminal they had been chasing had escaped, but she knew they would find him. They were far too awesome to not catch the bad guy in the end. The offshoot glanced back at Kavar and pouted when she noticed he wasn't on the speeder yet and was instead looking at her almost incredulously, his eyebrow raised. Why hadn't he gotten on already? She had practically made him straddle the thing because of their wrists.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Tyla asked, impatient to get going again. Come on, didn't he realize that the longer they waited here, the farther away their target got? It was a basic law of common sense. Then again, she never had that, so what right did she have to think that? None whatsoever, really.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you drive?" Kavar asked, tilting his head at her. Tyla rolled her eyes at him, surprised that's what he was hesitant about. She was an awesome driver! She had only crashed a speeder once. Wait, twice. And that third time didn't count. That had been all Kyran's fault. He had flashed her while she was driving. How was she supposed to not look? Just because she wasn't attracted to him didn't mean she didn't acknowledge that he was a gorgeous, gorgeous man.

"Come on Kavar. Our bad guy is getting away the more we talk, and I will drive faster and take more risks than you which is what we need right now if we're going to catch this guy. Trust me, please. This time there is no Kyran around to flash me," Tyla grinned. _But there will be a gorgeous man behind you holding onto you._ Oh yeah. She had forgotten about that important part that came with her driving. Damn. She should have remembered that before jumping into the driver's seat and making an argument so she could drive. Oh well. She would just have to deal with it now.

"Fine, fine. If you get us killed though, I will come back and haunt you," Kavar grumbled, climbing onto the back of the speeder. He settled down in a somewhat comfortable position, his hard chest resting against her back. Tyla almost shivered at the feeling but barely managed to control it. Oh man, this was bad. She was going to be distracted having him pressed up against her, but she was determined not to crash this time. She really was a better driver than that. And then Kavar wrapped his arms fully around her. He was much taller than she, causing his hands, and consequently her own hand, to accidentally brush against her chest as he did so. A shiver ran through her this time that she couldn't stop and she bit her lip as his arms finally came to a rest around her waist. His arm was slightly twisted because of their wrists, but she didn't even care at the moment.

Damn. She was definitely going to crash again.

Trying to distract herself, Tyla quickly started the speeder and smiled as it lifted up into the air. She really did love driving these really quick, small speeders. They required more skill and finesse than the normal, large and chunky speeders. It also meant the driver had to be careful, but she didn't mind. She really loved the feeling of going so fast.

"You good and settled in there Ty?" Kavar questioned, his lips brushing against her ear and his voice soft. Tyla jumped softly at the contact and was almost tempted to lean back into his embrace. _No, no, no! Stop it woman! Get yourself under control and drive! You have a criminal to catch to prove the council that you are fantastic Jedi and always will be!_

"Yep, I'm all good," Tyla tried to say with cool confidence, but that ended up failing terribly when the words came out with a small squeak. If she hadn't of had her hands on the controls right now, she would have face-palmed. She really needed to learn to control her voice. It was starting to get ridiculous. She sounded like a boy going through puberty. Kavar laughed softly and leaned against her again and she could have sworn the man was trying to kill her. _Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up you jerk. You get to sit back there all comfy like while I'm having a heart attack up here while trying not to crash. I'm going to get us both killed at this rate._ Still trying to ignore her mental panicking, Tyla slammed the controls forward and was almost knocked back because of the force of the air. Wow. She hadn't realized this thing really could go this fast. Once her small moment of shock was done, Tyla laughed loudly and pushed the controls faster, ignoring Kavar's protests behind her. There was no way she was going to slow down right now. She was having the time of her life.

Remembering what Kavar had said about the leader heading off into the cliffs, the Padawan quickly racked her brain for a mental map of the area around the cliffs. There was a way around the cliffs, yes, but it would take several minutes to go that way. She was afraid that if they sacrificed those few precious minutes, the criminal would get away and they wouldn't catch him again for a while. Oh well. That just meant she had to go through the cliffs. Grinning a devilish grin, Tyla turned the speeder and headed straight for the cliffs. Kavar shouted something at her that sounded vaguely like an order to stop, but she completely ignored him. For the first few seconds, she spent most of her time dodging and avoiding rocks that appeared in her path. When the first outcropping appeared that she couldn't simply dodge though, Tyla narrowed her eyes in concentration and quickened her speed towards the outcropping. At the last moment, she hit the jump command that pushed the speeder up into the air and over the outcropping.

"Aha!" Tyla laughed, excited to know that she had actually been able to make that jump. It had seemed possible before she had done it, but there had been a sliver of doubt in her mind. Now that she knew she had been right though, there was no way she was going to slow down or change directions. Besides, scaring Kavar half to death was also a ton of fun. He would learn to trust her driving whether he liked it or not. For the next several seconds, she spent all of her time avoiding rocks and jumping over the ones that she couldn't avoid. When she finally caught sight of the criminal they were chasing in front of her, Tyla leaned her head back so she could talk to Kavar.

"I see him ahead. Hold on!" She shouted and immediately felt his arms tighten around her waist. Figuring that her master was secure, Tyla slammed the controls forward, feeling the machine jerk under her. She knew she was pressing the speeder to its limits. It wasn't meant for high speed chases and jumping maneuvers. It was designed to be a civilian transport to help people get to the Jedi enclave and back to their homes. But it was the only hope she had of catching this guy at the moment and she wasn't about to give that up. She would prove to the council that she was just as capable as any other Jedi if not more so. The criminal leader dove behind a rock outcropping, spinning in midair. Quickly formulating a plan, Tyla mentally relayed it back to Kavar but didn't wait for a response. He was just going to have to move quickly.

Asking the Force to be kind to her just once, Tyla pushed the speeder over the rocks and spun it in the air. Knowing she would have to time this just right so that her and Kavar could jump off the speeder at the exact same time, she glanced around to see where the criminal was. He was watching her move in almost astounded amazement, but that quickly ended when she saw him reaching for the blaster holstered at his side. Hissing in frustration, Tyla looked back to where she was skidding and cussed loudly when she saw a large rock formation that she hadn't seen when she had initially made the jump. Well crap. That wasn't part of her initial plan. Making a split second decision, Tyla slammed on the decelerator and dove off the side of the speeder, praying that she wasn't about to get both her and Kavar killed. Kavar and herself rolled off the speeder and hit the ground hard, although her master shifted their weight so she landed on top of him and he was her cushion. He had probably done it because he didn't want her shoulder getting hurt again. Yeah, that was all. When they both managed to stand again, Tyla turned in the opposite direction of Kavar to look at the speeder. Somehow, through some miracle of the Force being kind, the vehicle had stopped just inches away from the rock and was humming quietly. It was still in perfect working order even after everything she had done to it.

"Hah! I knew I could drive a speeder without anything bad happening! And it was one impressive drive too!" Tyla laughed, practically fist pumping. A mere second after she said the words, a blaster shot came from nowhere that barely missed her arm on the side Kavar wasn't on. It soared past her and hit the speeder directly in the engine, causing it to explode instantly. Still in a state of bliss from her awesome driving, she didn't have time to react. Luckily, Kavar saw what was happening and pulled Tyla behind a shield of rocks and covered their heads. The pair only looked up once they were both sure the shrapnel explosion was done with. She peaked over the outcropping of rocks and cursed when she saw the remains of the speeder.

"What? Oh come on! I made that amazing drive and landed perfectly, and a random blaster bolt makes it explode? I call-" She didn't get to finish her angry thoughts when she heard Kavar call for her, using her official title of 'Padawan Moore.' The formality caught her attention and she spun around, her one good arm still up in the air. Kavar had his lightsaber activated in his free hand and at the throat of the criminal, practically pinning him to a nearby tree. Apparently while she had been grumpy about her speeder exploding, he had Force pulled the criminal to him and put him in a stasis field so he couldn't run away. For some weird reason, the sight made her all tingly inside. _That man certainly is good looking when he was acting all dangerous-like. No! Stop it Ty! Focus on mission! Not how sexy his butt looks at the moment._

"Padawan Moore, if you would please call the enclave so we can get another speeder sent out here to us. Tell them we have a captive," Kavar ordered. Tyla glanced at the criminal and saw the discarded blaster lying at his feet. So he must have been the one that tried to shoot her while Kavar was getting to him.

Schutta.

"Yes master," Tyla responded, respectfully nodding her head. Kavar and her had a deal. She would act like the perfect and respectful Padawan when they were out in public and he would treat her like a master should treat a Padawan, although he never really ordered her. It was pretty much always a request. The deal worked out best for the both of them. To other people she looked like a perfect Jedi-in-training and Kavar looked like an excellent master that had trained her well. Which he had trained her well. Very well. She was one of the best Jedi in the enclave, and that wasn't her ego speaking. She really was that good. It's just that she didn't have the amount of…submissive respect the council expected. Kavar had pretty much always treated her like an equal and that's how she liked to be treated all the time. If people were respectful to her, she was to them.

Tyla quickly pulled out her almost squished comlink and called the enclave, smiling slightly when she heard Ar'Shaal's voice. She quickly told the Togruta was had occurred and where they were, grinning even more when the council member praised her quick thinking. She really did love that woman. She was amazing.

"The speeders should be here in about ten minutes," Tyla told Kavar, pocketing her com. Kavar gave her his most charming smile and a feeling of warmth went through the teenager. She always loved it when Kavar showed his approval at whatever she had done. It always made her feel like what she had done was the most important thing in the world even if it really wasn't.

"So what are you two? Sleeping together?" The criminal suddenly snorted, his gruff voice breaking Tyla out of her mental ponderings about Kavar. The question almost caused a blush to color her cheeks as her dream came back to mind. How dare he ask something like that? She was a virgin. She just had an overactive imagination. Although she certainly did seem to know a lot about what a male body looked like for just her imagination…Well of course she did. She had seen Kavar shirtless hundreds of times during training. That was a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she knew what he would look like.

"Do not insinuate something so crass, criminal. I would never take advantage of my student like that," Kavar replied hotly, pressing his weapon a little closer to the man's neck. The comment almost made her sad and a little bit offended. _But…but I'm more than just your student. I'm your best friend, the person you trust your life with. Besides, I might want to be taken advantage of by you!_ Tyla couldn't keep the pout off her face no matter how hard she tried. She could hide her face, but then the man would probably just make another crude comment. Instead, he just smirked at her expression.

"Oh really now? It seems like she disagrees with your statement. If he won't give you what you want, I always can little girl" The man laughed, making an obscene gesture with his hips. Tyla shuddered at the thought, not wanting to even imagine what this disgusting man was implying. There was no way she would ever let him touch her. The only person she wanted touching her was-_No. Don't go there Ty. You admit that and you will never get to go back. Just keep it locked away and hidden in the dark corners of your mind. It's just hormones. You'll get over it._ Tyla could see anger flash in Kavar's eyes, and it looked like there was something else there too. It almost looked like…but no. It couldn't be. It almost looked like _jealousy_. But that wasn't possible. No, it was probably just protectiveness that she was misreading as something else. There was no way he would be jealous. She had never seen him jealous. There was no way he would get jealous over someone offering sex. That just wasn't like him.

"Shut up before I just kill you now," Kavar growled, pressing his weapon close enough that she knew it would burn the man's skin. The criminal winced and Tyla touched Kavar's shoulder, looking up at him. She knew her master was unhappy at his behavior, but Kavar still had a code he followed. He would never hurt an unarmed prisoner, no matter how filthy and vile they were. He was too good of a guy. At her look, Kavar sighed and pulled his weapon away slightly, but still left it close enough that the man knew he was on a very short leash.

The next few minutes passed in tense silence, Tyla mulling over her own thoughts at what the man had said. She had to come to terms with the fact that she hadn't actually minded the thought of Kavar taking advantage of her in the way the criminal had meant, and she had been disappointed by his casual dismissal of her as just his student. However, she also had to account for the fact that he might have just been dismissive towards the subject because they were in public. Maybe once they got back to the enclave, he could tell her more about what he thought and they could work things out. She was very uncomfortable with the thought that he might actually consider her just a student. She wanted to be more than that, although she knew she shouldn't even want a close bond of friendship with him.

Screw the Jedi's rules about attachment. She was an emotional person, so she was going to be emotional.

The tension only broke when the speeders came, armed with two Jedi Knights. They quickly arrested the man and placed him on the larger speeder, making sure he was perfectly secure and he wouldn't be running away anytime soon. The first Jedi, a male Nautolan she had seen around once or twice, sat in the back seat with the criminal to watch him. The other, a female Twi'lek she had never seen before, sat in the driver's seat.

"The council wants to see you when you return. They are interested to hear about your exploits and how you managed to capture this man so quickly," The Twi'lek smiled. The Nautolan winked at Tyla, causing her to roll her eyes. So the rumors were true. He really was a terrible flirt. The two Jedi and the arrested man quickly took off, taking the long way around the rocks that Tyla had jumped. It made sense. They had a larger speeder meant for escorting people. Theirs wouldn't be small enough to make the precise jumps she had made.

"So, ready to return home?" Tyla smiled, looking back at Kavar. He nodded at her and got into the driver's seat, dragging her with him. She settled in behind him, twisting her arm the same way as he had before. It was uncomfortable, but no undoable. Kavar quickly started the speeder and headed out, going the same way the Jedi before them had. Tyla leaned against his back, just enjoying the peaceful moment for the time being.

"So what are you going to tell the council?" Tyla asked, looking up at him slightly. Technically, he was the one who had caught the guy. So he could take all the credit if he really wanted to. However, she doubted he would do that. She had helped out, and she knew he would mention what she had done.

"I plan on telling them the truth Ty. You were instrumental in getting us to him, and if it hadn't of been for your quick thinking, we would have lost him. Overall, this mission would have been a failure without you," Kavar replied easily, making a blush crawl up Tyla's cheeks. She hadn't expected that much praise at all. Unable to stop herself, Tyla hugged him tightly. Kavar really was a wonderful person and she wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Thank you," She muttered quietly against his ear. Kavar didn't say anything in response, but he didn't have to. She could read him like a book most of the time. If things had been normal, he would have just hugged her and said she didn't need to thank him. That she had earned her praise and he was proud of her. And that was really all she needed to know to make her day complete.

By the time they got back to the enclave, pretty much everyone had heard about their expedition. They were greeted with lots of congratulations and such as they walked to the council chambers, making Tyla grin more than before. Although the council may not be her biggest fan, she had the support of the other students. She cared about their opinion a lot more than the council's anyway. The only people she cared about approving her besides her friends were Kavar and Ar'Shaal, and they didn't count anyway.

"Ah, hello there. I hear your mission went quite well," Vandar spoke when the two entered the council chambers. Tyla nodded respectfully at them, following the standard greeting. Right now, she was in a fairly good mood. She didn't want to mess it up by screwing up her meeting with the council.

"It went excellent," Kavar replied. Tyla was about to start telling her part of the story, but Kavar started to talk and retell the entire adventure. All she could do while he was talking was stare at him in open amazement. He spent most of the time telling the council had amazing she had been with her quick thinking, driving, risk taking, and that he couldn't have done it without her. He raved about how daring she was, talking about how he expected her to be one of the best Jedi to ever walk through the halls of their enclave when she became a Knight. The council seemed to accept his side of the story and dismissed them back to their now shared bedroom. Literally shocked into silence, Tyla couldn't say anything the entire walk back to their room. When the door finally shut behind them, she turned to face him.

"Why did you say all those wonderful and totally not true things about me?" She questioned incredulously. She wasn't upset that he had done that. Not at all. She loved hearing him compliment her. It made her incredibly happy and made her all tingly inside. But she hadn't been expecting such glowing praise. She really hadn't done that much. She had blown up some bandit speeders, make some fancy driving, and then landed. That was really all she had done. Kavar tilted her head up with his free hand and leaned down so that his nose was pressed against hers. Surprised at the sudden closeness, the offshoot blushed slightly but didn't move away. She wasn't going to ask why he suddenly wanted to touch her.

"Because it was all true. You were amazing out there, and I really couldn't have done it without you. I was just telling them the truth," He muttered, giving her another dazzling smile before pulling away. The Padawan actually lost her breath for a few moments and had to spend a few seconds getting it back. She had never expected him to actually mean all those wonderful things.

"But…then why did you just call me student so dismissively when the criminal asked…that question?" Tyla asked, avoiding the subject of the conversation they had had with the man. That was a conversation for another time. Right now she just wanted to figure out what he had meant. Kavar sighed and shook his head, ruffling her hair slightly and causing her to pout at him.

"Ty, I just didn't want him to think badly of you. I called you student because that's what you are to everyone else who doesn't know us. I don't consider you just my student. But I wasn't going to let him know that and give him more ammunition to taunt us with," Kavar replied. Tyla was quiet for a moment, thinking over his reasoning. Okay, she could go with that. It made sense, and he flat out said he didn't think of her as just his student. But there was one more thing that she was curious about that she was just going to have to ask.

"So…why did you act so jealous when he was being vile and talking about sex with me?"

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian/Disney. Tyla Kian Moore belongs to me. Kavar's last name and redone personality belong to me. Ar'Shaal Fai and Kyran Zavan belong to me._

A Sticky Situation © Shadows of the Storm


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Tyla.**

My brain started in working in slow motion and I couldn't control what was going on up there. I did know that I was highly enjoying this kiss when I really shouldn't be. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer, and I soft noise came out of my throat. Okay, what was going on in my brain?! This kiss was affecting me in ways I was not thinking it would! As soon as the kiss started though it was over in a flash. We pulled back from each other, our breath heavy as we stared at each other.

"Umm, what just happened?" I asked, and my brain reached out and slapped me. _He just kissed you, you dolt! What do you think just happened?_

"Nothing happened! Absolutely nothing happened!" Kavar replied quickly, sounding partly panicked. Even with my slowed brain I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me? You just kissed me, and now you're saying that 'nothing happened?'" I ground out, my brain fully catching up now. He gave a miniature sigh of frustration and he looked away from me.

"Look, I was worried about you and my emotions just got the better of me. It won't happen again." He explained.

"Your emotions got the better of you? Exactly which emotions would these be?" I countered, and this time there was an audible groan of frustration as he turned back around to face me.

"Tyla, can we just drop the subject? It meant nothing, it will amount to nothing. Got it?" he demanded, and those words stung me more than I thought they would.

"Fine, it was nothing and you don't care. It's been gotten." I hissed and removed myself from the wall.

"I didn't mean it like that Ty." He said, trying to fix the situation, but I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Well, it sure sounded like you don't care. So let's just drop it and pretend that nothing ever happened." I growled, knowing that I was letting my anger take over. For some reason, what just happened really pissed me off. Why? I have no clue. It was probably biting me on the butt right now and I still wasn't getting it. I'm just clueless like that.

"Fine then, subject dropped!" he replied angrily. I whipped around to face him and was about to give him an earful when there was a knock on the door.

"Of for the love of the Force… what now?" Kavar muttered under his breath as we walked over to the door. When it opened we were greeted by a smiling Revan.

"Hey guys, is everything okay in here? I'm sensing some serious tension in this room." Revan questioned, looking at us strangely.

"It's nothing Rev. What do you need?" I asked quickly. Malak popped up behind her with a tray of food fit for four people.

"You haven't eaten since… yesterday I think. We thought that you two would like some food. We haven't eaten either today so we brought food for us too." Revan explained with a cheeky smile. I rolled my eyes at her but she did her job. I laughed mentally and there was a tug at my wrist. I turned around and Kavar was giving me a look I couldn't decipher.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do I have to ask for permission for my friends to come in?" I growled, and his look turned into something of annoyance.

"Don't give me that Tyla." He snapped back, and Revan stepped in between us the best she could.

"Okay, what happened between you two? You're usually so close that I'm surprised you two aren't having an affair or something." Revan said, and I choked on whatever was in my throat. I think Kavar did too because suddenly Revan smirked.

"Oh, touched a nerve did I? Wait, that means you really are having an affair! I knew this would happen one day!" Revan shouted, and I covered her mouth with my free hand.

"Rev, don't be ridiculous. Even if I was willing to break the code, why would I break it with him?" I said with a sideways glance at Kavar.

"That was below the belt Ty." He replied with a small laugh, and I wasn't sure if he was kidding or just acting.

"Yeah, well you deserved it." I mumbled and Malak gave us a strange look that matched Revan's.

"You two are the strangest pair I will ever meet. Now can we please eat? I am starving!" Malak exclaimed, holding up the tray of food.

"Sure, come on in and eat. I'm getting hungry myself." Kavar said, jerking me away from the door. I let out a little yelp as he pulled me to the side as Revan and Malak took a seat at the table in the room.

"Look, we can work this out later. For now, just don't mention it and we can… deal with this later. Okay?" he whispered, and I rolled my eyes and nodded at the same time. I responded with a small fine and we sat down at the table. Revan passed out the food and I smiled at her.

"You know us to well." I laughed as she handed each one of us our favorite food. She just smiled at me and we settled down to eat. I don't know how long passed, but sometime later we were all settled back against our chairs, our stomachs full.

"Well, that was nice. Thanks Revan." Kavar stated as Malak picked up all the plates and stuff.

"Well, I'm just glad that we all have food now. I was getting pretty hungry." Malak said. I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Is food the only thing you think about?" I asked. He shook his head no indignantly but Revan spoke for him.

"Nope, he thinks about me too!" Malak turned to look at her, scandalized.

"Alright you two, get out of here before you start fighting. Last time you had a fight you almost blew up Master Vandar's room!" Kavar said as he waved them out. Revan was about to say something in response but the door shut on her face.

"Well, that was delicious." I thought out loud idly, and suddenly Kavar made a strange face.

"You okay?" I asked, my earlier anger at him forgotten for the moment. He bent over in and grabbed his stomach, and I reached out to him, now very worried. What was going on?!

"Pain. Lots of pain."

"Rev, get in here now!" I demanded through the bond and then I turned back to Kavar. What had Revan done this time?

"Get in the bed now and lay down. Revan will be here soon okay?" I soothed calmingly, and he complied without asking question. When Revan came in Kavar was lying down on the bed while I sat uncomfortably beside him.

"What happened?" she asked, and I used my free hand to wave her over. She came over and looked him over.

"Hmm, I would say that he is sick." Revan stated, and I gave her a look.

"No duh! I wanted to know what you did!"

"Why would you ever suspect me of doing something to him?" Revan demanded with a look of shock. I rolled my eyes at her and used my free hand to grab the front of her robe and pull her down so that she was face-to-face with me.

"Come here! Now you are going to tell me what you did to him!" I growled lowly, but Revan merely smirked.

"Someone is a little overprotective today." She replied coolly, and I released her immediately.

"Look, tell me what you did then bring the medical droid in here." I commanded, not looking at her.

"I'm telling you, _I did nothing!_ And why can't you get the droid?" she muttered unhappily to herself. I pointed at my other wrist.

"Because of you." I countered, and she stopped for a moment.

"Oh yeah," and the she smiled, "Okay, well I'm off to get the droid. Don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone!" she called out happily as she left the room. I groaned in frustration and turned back to the now sleeping Kavar. I had to knock him out with the Force, but at least he wasn't feeling the pain anymore.

"Why do I put so much trust in a psychopath?" I muttered to myself and settled down to wait. It didn't take as long as I suspected because a few minutes later Revan came in with the med droid in tow. The med droid came over to the bed and gave Kavar a quick inspection.

"He seems to have developed what seems like a form of food poisoning that I cannot identify," The droid started, and I sent a glare in Revan's direction, "but it should go away rather quickly. It isn't to much to worry about." The droid finished and it left the room.

"Revan! What did you do?" I demanded, and she shrugged at me,

"I swear I didn't do anything! Look, I will go get the stuff you need to make sure he is okay and then I gotta get out of here. Zhar is going to kill me for being late." She protested as she left the room. I sat there and turned back to the sleeping Kavar. He shifted in his sleep so he must have broken out of my weak Force induced sleep and into a normal one.

"Man, this day can not get any worse." I muttered into my hands. Once again though, life or the Force decided to prove me wrong. There was a sudden flash of light and I yelped loudly at what I saw.

Kavar was purple.

And I mean bright purple, like lightsaber purple! I panicked even worse when Kavar's eyes fluttered open.

"Ty, what's going on?" he asked sleepily, looking around.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just look at me and don't look anywhere else, okay?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm. "Look, I'm going to knock you out again, and then everything will be fine. Okay?" I tried, and he nodded as he put his head back on the pillow. I gently sent tendrils of the Force into his mind and as he drifted off again I could have swore I heard him say something. No, that couldn't be it. I was imagining things.

"Rev, he turned purple!" I shouted through the bond, and there was a slight pause before I got a response.

"What?"

"I said that he turned purple!" I repeated, my mental voice rising in panic.

"Everywhere?"

"Rev!"

"Sorry."

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?!"I shouted. This was so not happening to me!

"Scrub it off?" Revan suggested what she thought must have been helpfully.

"You've got to be kidding me." I responded. This was it. Revan had finally cracked. She was insane.

"What? Don't give me that! It might work!" Revan protested, pretend hurt working its way into her voice.

"Rev, he was normal Kavar then _flash!_ Purple Kavar. I don't think you can just _scrub it off!_" I explained, emphasis on the last three words. I didn't get a response from her and then I heard the door open. Revan was standing at the door with a small bag in her arms. She quickly walked over to me and chucked the bag at me.

"Would you look at that? He really is purple." Revan stated matter-of-factly. I couldn't resist the temptation as I smacked her upside the head. She gave me an indignant look and she rubbed the back of her head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! It told you that he was purple already! Now help!" I commanded. She shook her head at me, but then paused.

"Something else is bothering you besides the whole purple thing." She started, and my eyes widened. Oh no, she was not going to find out anything!

"Nothing is bothering me Rev, well, besides the whole purple thing." I responded calmly, and she gave me a look of disbelief. The next thing I knew was that there was a slight pressure at my head and Revan was searching through my memories.

I tried to kick her out but she was too persistent. She soon found the memory from earlier when I got kissed, and she practically fell out of my head.

"You two really were having an affair!" she yelped, and I shook my head frantically.

"No, I swear it was nothing! It was an accident! It didn't mean anything!" the words tumbled out of my mouth in one jumbled blur.

"What, are you trying to tell me that he just randomly kissed you?" Revan shot back.

"You saw the memory! It was a total accident!"

"I highly doubt that. There is still something else you're thinking about besides that!" Revan said with disbelief. She once again pushed herself inside my head and I couldn't fight her off. This time though she pulled out of my memories laughing.

"Did he really say that?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Oh please Ty. He totally said that you always do."

"But I've never knocked him out!" I protested weakly. Revan rolled her eyes at me.

"Jeez, you really are clueless. I don't think he was talking about it in a literal sense." Revan tried, and finally my brain caught on to what she was saying.

"You aren't saying…"

"Finally! She can be taught! Anyway, I do think that is what he meant. I've seen how he looks at you." Revan said calmly, though I could tell that she was enjoying this far too much.

"We are _not_ having this conversation Rev." I turned away from her, trying to finalize the conversation, but Revan would have none of that.

"No, we are having this conversation and we will continue to have this conversation until you admit to what you feel!" Revan grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around the best she could.

"Revan, there is nothing between me and Kavar. That's final." I hissed, trying to make her drop the subject, but Revan doesn't give up easily.

"You don't honestly believe that do you? I've watched you two my entire life and it's pretty obvious that you two care about each other. You two are far closer than any other Master and Padawan I have ever seen." Revan countered.

"It might be because I have known him since I was what, four? Of course I'm going to be close to him!" I protested, but Revan was ready for that.

"And I have known all of these people at the Enclave since I was six, and I'm not as close to Malak as you two are. You can't tell me that you haven't at least thought about it before."

"Revan! I haven't!" I responded, scandalized. She gave me a look and I looked away, hiding my blush.

"Liar. You totally have. We're connected remember?" she smirked, and I glared back up at her.

"Okay, fine I've thought about it. Nothing more. Besides, at least half the female population here has thought about that before!" I replied, and Revan gave a reluctant nod.

"Okay, that might be true but you are the only one he thinks about the same way." Revan responded, and I looked at, jaw dropped. "Fine, I may not be able to convince you of his feelings, but I can make you realize your own. How did that kiss affect you today?" Revan prompted, and despite myself the memory pushed itself up to the front of my brain.

"In ways it really shouldn't have." I muttered finally. Revan nodded in approval.

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else?" she prompted again. I thought for a moment and I couldn't help the words that tumbled out of my mouth.

"And I want it to happen again." My free hand shot up to shut myself up and Revan smiled triumphantly.

"Okay fine! Maybe I do care more than I should-"

"Say it." Revan interrupted, and I looked down.

"Maybe I do like Kavar more than I should, but that means nothing!" I protested, looking back up at her. Revan let out a growl and threw her hands up in the air.

"Dear Force! You know what? I'm not going to even try anymore! You can figure it yourself!" she exclaimed, storming out of the room. I dropped my head so that it was resting on my palm. Kavar shifted in his sleep and turned over slightly. I was dragged with him and my other hand shot out to keep myself balanced. Well this was fabulous. Now I had to hover right over him. Could my life get any worse? Kavar muttered my name in his sleep and I felt an electric shock go up my spine.

I am so screwed.


	7. Emotions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Tyla.**

**Mucho thanks to my amazing co-writer Aurali who helped me write a good majority of this chapter. What can I say? I'm no good at fluff.**

"Tyla, why are you on top of me?" The no longer purple Kavar asked, and I broke out of my meditative state. After he had turned over in his sleep and I had been forced over him, I had forced myself to go into a meditative state if only to escape the emotions that him saying my name in his sleep stirred in me.

"What? Oh nothing. You turned over in your sleep and I had to flip over you because of our wrists." I explained, trying to shove my blush down. Now that Revan had forced me to admit my feelings, they were the only thoughts on my mind. Damn Revan!

"You could have just woken me up you know."

"Nah, you were sick and you needed to sleep. You were in a lot of pain." _And you enjoyed the sound of his voice saying your name like that. AHH! No! Stop that! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!_

'Well, thanks. I feel a lot better now. I think whatever it was went away." He said, and I coughed lightly to cover up my laugh. If only he knew about the purple-ness.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad. I'm sorry that you kept breaking out of my Force induced sleep."

"It's okay. I had some interesting dreams anyway." He stated idly, and his eyes widened slightly. I gave him a look but I took the bait.

"About what?"

"You." This time his eyes defiantly widened and his free hand covered his mouth. I momentarily panicked and I suddenly found it hard to breathe or even think. "Umm, I didn't mean it like that. That came out wrong." He stumbled, and I gulped.

"It's okay. I know what you meant." I mumbled and I suddenly realized that I was still over him. "Do you want me to move?" I asked.

"Not really." He responded, and that fluttering feeling came back in my stomach, as well as my inability to breathe. This was so not happening to me.

"Okay then. Anywhere in particular you want me to move to?" he didn't respond besides grabbing the arm that was holding me up and pulling it slightly so that I lost balanced and I ended up on top of him. We looked at each other and there was complete silence for a few moments.

"Well, this is new. Care to explain?"

"I wanted you close to me." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and then he looked like… something I can't describe but it looked like shock and dread at one time. I myself was once again having a hard time controlling my brain functions. I kept having that fluttering feeling in my stomach and I was finding it hard to look away from him. I think I swallowed a butterfly at one point in time. That was the only explanation for all the fluttering in my stomach.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked, testing a theory that was forming in my head. Every time I asked him a question, he seemed to be answering the honest truth… or he was just making things up. I highly doubted that though so I was betting it was the first thought. Perhaps a side effect of Revan's poisoning? If she had this planned the entire time she was so dead when I got unstuck.

"Well, I could lean up and kiss you again," there was that momentary panic again on his part and anticipation on my part, "or we could just sit here." He finished weakly. I didn't answer, pretty sure that I was right. Something had happened and he couldn't lie whenever I asked him a question. Well, this could get interesting.

"So, what do you think about Revan?"

"Very talented in the Force, and has a lot of potential in the future if she can control herself at times. She is a mischievous little trouble maker, but she is a good and loyal friend to you and Malak." He said, and I couldn't help but laugh. Yep, he was so telling the truth.

"Really now? What do you think of Malak?"

"He has potential as well, but not as much as you and Revan. He needs to learn tact though and get his emotions for Revan under control. He practically screams them all over the Enclave." I laughed again and I had to agree with him. It was as plain as day that Malak cared for Revan more than the Code allowed. Everyone seemed to know it, even Revan.

"That's good to know. Now, most importantly, what do you think about me?" I knew I shouldn't have asked it, and I knew that I was must likely going to regret asking, but it was just too good of an opportunity. Besides, what was the harm in figuring out what he thought about me anyway?

"I think that your the most beautiful, talented and wonderful person I have ever met. You are a little prankster, but all of that together is the reason why-" he cut himself off there, shaking his head and I felt a little jolt of disappointment. What was he going to say? Hmm, if he had to answer all my questions truthfully…

"What?"

"The reason why I fell in love with you." And I froze. Physically and mentally. He just said that he loved me. While he can't lie. He just told me that he loved me, and he can't lie. I felt myself get pushed away and I landed on the bed first, then I was jerked up by my wrist. Man that was painful when he did that! He took a few steps before I reached out and turned him around.

"Speak to me! What is going on with you?" I demanded, and he gave me another one of our infamous looks.

"What's wrong with me? I just told you that I loved you!" he said back.

"And that is a bad thing?" I demanded, my anger coming back. I just wanted a straight answer for once!

"No! Yes! I mean, I don't know. It's not a bad thing that I love you, but at the same time it is." He finally replied. I understood what he meant (kinda) and I felt bad for him (kinda.)

"For someone who can only speak the truth, you don't make a lot of sense." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"When does truth ever make sense?" he questioned back, and I rolled my eyes at him. "So, you figured out the whole truth thing too?"

"Yep. Hence the reason why I asked you those questions." He gave me a shocked look.

"You know I had to tell the truth whenever I answered you and you still asked?" I nodded at him and he glared at me.

"I hate you."

"Really?"

"No. You are enjoying this far too much."

"Yes I am! I like this whole having to tell the truth thing. It puts a new insight on things." I said with a laugh.

"Like the fact that I love you?" He replied, and I stopped. Oh yeah, we still had to deal with that. And our wrists. Wow, we had a lot to deal with.

"I say we conveniently ignore that fact and just focus on getting unstuck." I replied, turning away, trying to ignore the feelings his admission was creating in me.

"Why should we?" he asked, and I turned to look at him again, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," he started, pulling his arm so that I fell into his arms and his face was centimeters away from mine, "why should we?" he finished softly, and I think the only reason I was still standing was because he was holding my waist. Stupid wobbly knees.

"And I say it's because…" I protested weakly, racking my brain for a good reason. Crap! I couldn't think of a real reason why we should ignore this. "The code?" I tried, and even I knew it sounded stupid.

"When was the last time you followed the code?" he asked me, and I had to admit he was right there. I always let emotions rule my actions. And it typically got me into bad situations…like this.

"Okay, even with that being true, think about the risks." I tried again, and he just smiled, no, he _smirked_ at me slightly.

"And how often do you take risks?"

"Yeah, but we aren't talking about me here. We're talking about you."

"You're right here aren't you?" he replied, pulling us even closer than before.

"Touché good sir." I responded, trying to ignore how close we were. I was failing. Miserably I might add. Finally resorting to force I tried to push him away, but it was no use. I was stuck in his grip and I wasn't going anywhere.

"You can't say that you haven't at least thought about me and you together." He muttered seductively in my ear, sending shivers of delight down my spine. Oh, this was bad. Very bad. I was loosing my will to fight this, and my own mental voices were asking me why I wanted to fight in the first place. I think it had something about the Jedi code, but having Kavar this close was screwing up my brain functions.

"That is cruel. Every female here has thought about that." I replied shakily, echoing my words to Revan earlier. My already fading breath caught in my throat as he leaned down and kissed my neck lightly.

"You can't say that you've never wanted this to happen." He whispered, moving his lips so that they were brushing up my jaw line.

"W-well." I stuttered, trying to come up with a response. If he wanted me to talk, he was doing quite the job of keeping me too distracted.

"Well?" he replied, kissing the edge of my lips trying to taunt me. And it worked. I turned back to face him and that was the only encouragement he needed. He kissed me softly and my thoughts were racing while I was trying to make sense of them all. I knew that there was no way that I didn't care for him. I would be an idiot if I tried to tell myself anything but that. The kiss ended and I was already practically clawing for another kiss. Okay, so maybe Revan right.

"Tyla?" Kavar asked, and I looked up. His face was still close to me, although not as close at it had been. "Do you have any clue what just happened?" he asked, and I was momentarily confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you realize that it will now be impossible for me not to think about you?" he answered, and I felt my heart start thudding a lot faster. Wow, I must have been so clueless not to notice my own emotions before.

"Really? Because I don't think I mind that much." I replied as I kissed him again.

**Don't worry; it's not the end of the story. They still have to get unstuck. Please review and tell me what you thought. Reviews make my day.**

**-Shadows of the Storm**


	8. And Now For The Happy Ending

**Chapter 8 - And Now For The Happy Ending**

Our kiss was instantly broken when a thought jammed itself into my head and I suddenly felt like the biggest idiot ever. Why hadn't I thought of it before?!

"Ty?" Kavar's voice shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up with a smile.

"Everything's fine. I just realized how incredibly stupid I am though." I explained and I received another curious look. I sighed in exasperation and launched into an explanation.

"You see, I remembered that Rev told me that she and Malak had been hit by the same thing that has currently got us stuck together before. It was an extremely long time ago though and…hey!" I yelled, the memory fully coming back to me now. That little, sneaky, prank-pulling, grudge-holding -

"Okay, I'm officially confused. I need an explanation here." Kavar replied and I shook my head.

"A long time ago I made fun of Revan because she was planning this prank and she swore revenge! This must be her revenge!" I shouted, my hands waving wildly. I can't believe she actually went through with her revenge! I had completely forgotten about the entire incident and yet she had managed to hold onto it for however many years it had been. What had I done to deserve that?

"Do you mind her revenge?" he asked and I smiled at him flirtatiously with a light topping of suggestiveness.

"Not a bit to tell you the truth. Anyways, I got off track. I meant to say that if she has been hit by this before then she must know of what got rid of it. So all we have to do now is pry the truth out of her." I declared triumphantly. Kavar gave me a skeptical look and I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance.

"What now?!"

"And how exactly do you plan on getting the truth out of Revan? She can lie better than anyone and it's impossible to get a secret out of her, no matter what it is or who told her." Kavar stated simply and I cursed under my breath. Frack, he was right. She never told anybody or anything.

"I'll figure something out. Revan has to listen to me, and I can be incredibly annoying. She'll slip up somehow or another." I said with conviction. I, in no way, doubted my annoying capabilities and I knew exactly which buttons to push. The look Kavar gave me was skeptical at best, but at least I had a plan now. Which was better than what I had for these past couple of days. Oh well.

Dragging Kavar behind me, I set off through the Enclave halls. Once again, I received many strange looks but at least they managed to be a bit sneakier about it. This time though I didn't care. I was on a mission to find Revan and get separated from Kavar. Although I loved what had happened because of it, I would like a chance to get away every once in awhile.

I finally found mine and Revan's room and I wanted to kick the door open so bad. Somehow or another, I managed to knock on the door perfectly calmly. The door slid open and Revan's face paled when she saw me there. I smirked evilly and pushed her back, stepping into my own room.

"Alright girly, I know that you know how to un-stick us. So get to un-sticking." I demanded. Revan narrowed her gaze at me and I mentally cursed. Damn, she was getting her sense back. This was bound to be bad for me.

"Not a chance. There are certain things that have to happen first." She smirked in response and I felt my temper grow closer to the boiling point. Ooh, if she wanted to push me at the moment, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. I was going to get out of this situation within the next five standard minutes no matter what the silly girl thought she could accomplish. Unless she already accomplished what she wanted to happen…ah yes. Another reason for me to kill her amongst the many other ones I had already thought of.

"What certain things?! Like getting me stuck to Kavar and getting strange looks from everyone and having all my friends think it happened because of some kinky experiment?!" I ranted. Yeah, sometimes being able to read others thoughts was not a good thing. People were just _nasty_!

Revan snorted with laughter and I growled at her. She managed to straighten up and answer me before I choked her though. "That's funny. It also gives me a slight disturbing, and yet very kinky, image as well." She muttered. I stepped forward only to have my wrist (well, not mine) pull me back. I fell back into Kavar's chest and found that it was quite the comfy place to be. I was going to have to be here more often.

"Just tell me what you want Rev." I sighed, still content with my current position. I had been missing out!

She glanced up at Kavar and then back at me. "Did you accept and embrace what I told you?" She asked simply and I rolled my eyes at her. Was that it? Jeez, that was easy to solve.

"You mean like this?" I asked before pulling Kavar down to me and kissing him hard. It was only for half a second, but I could tell my point had gotten across when I saw Revan's shocked expression. Malak (when had he gotten in here? Better yet, why had he even been in here? Hmm…must lock that away for later use…) was also staring wide-eyed at us. Had I grown another head at some point that I was unaware of? I already had another body, the last thing I need was _more_ limbs.

"I can't believe it." Revan managed to choke out. "It actually happened. You two finally got together. You finally got past your own clueless state and made it happen. It…I…wow…" She stuttered and I narrowed my gaze at her even as heat clawed its way up my face. I hadn't been that bad…had I? Eek, even my mental voice sounded afraid of that.

"Shut up Rev." I muttered, looking down as I tried to control my blush. She grinned at me and practically began dancing around Kavar and I.

"It finally happened! YES! Tell me everything! I have to know! What was your first kiss like? When are you two going to get down and dirty?!" She quick-fired at me and I started coughing in surprise.

"W-what?? Shut up!" I demanded even though my brain was running with images a fifteen year old Jedi should _not_ be thinking about. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Kavar.

"No! I have to know everything!" She continued, "I must know! Are you going to use the Force to make it better or-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because of a certain bald guy we had all forgotten about.

"Will you shut up already?!" Malak shouted, throwing a bucket of ice cold water over Revan, Kavar, and me. I shrieked in protest and glared at Malak, little droplets of water getting into my eyes.

"What the frack was that for?!" I shouted, lunging at him with both of my arms. Malak took a step backwards and I almost fell over in shock. Wait…both of my hands. There wasn't another wrist dragging me back. I was free? I WAS FREE!!!! I jumped up, punching my arms into the air triumphantly.

I instantly turned around to Kavar and practically jumped on him, hugging him fiercely before kissing him. I heard Revan coo behind me but I could bring myself to glare at her. I was far too excited to be bothered with little things like that at the moment.

"I suppose this means we should go tell the council?" He laughed when he saw my crazily excited face. I looked at him like it was nothing. I was out the door before anyone could stop me. Kavar quickly caught up to me as I ran through the enclave in my dripping wet clothes. Who needs dry clothes anyway? Certainly not me!

I burst into the council chambers and skid to a stop. Kavar caught me before I lost balance and everybody in the room stopped to stare at us in surprise. Before they could even ask me what was going on, I held up my wrist and told them how we had gotten unstuck.

The council looked at each other before they looked back at Kavar and me. I could see the indecision and disbelief on their faces.

"So Malak throwing a bucket of ice water on you is what got you two unstuck?" Zez asked. I nodded at him, trying to suppress a smile. It was the most random of solutions to the little problem, and yet it had worked.

"Yep. That's the sum of what happened basically." Besides all the stuff that had happened in the middle…but then again, the council _really_ didn't need to know about all that, now did they?

"I find that slightly hard to believe." Vrook stated, spite clear in his voice. I did the best I could not to roll my eyes at him. He never believed anything I said anyway, what made this so special?

"I can assure you that she is not lying. Hence the reason you found us both dripping wet." Kavar replied smoothly, daring the older master to contradict him so publicly. Vrook looked like he was about to say something, but a look from Vandar silenced him.

"Well this is good to know. I hope this little incident hasn't had any lasting affects that we may have to worry about later on." Vandar said calmly as he looked at both of us. Kavar and I glanced at each other and turned back to the council with barely concealed grins.

"Not at all."

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore belongs to Shadows of the Storm._

**A/N: And there you have it. The story **_**finally**_** ends. Sorry that it took so long guys and that it be so short. I've actually had it in my head for a very long time, but both my laptop and flash drive died on me at the same time. I'm sorry! But there it is! Please review to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole or just this chapter. I don't really care. But reviews are always nice!**

**Until Next Time,**

**-Shadows of the Storm**


End file.
